Light My Heart
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: America has an interresting dream that prooves to be rather revealing about a certain act commited by a certain Russian. What will he do when Russia's heart literrally wanders into his hands? Rated M for obvious reasons
1. This Dream Is Fucked

**Funny story, I was trying to type 'fan' in the search bar thing to write down sites or whatever, normally when I do that appears automatically but by accident I wrote 'fna' and it brought me to Google with a bunch of links. Turns out 'fna' stands for 'Farmers Of North America' XDD**

**So it's not that funny T_T Just pretend to laugh at least.**

**Anywho, I finally ended up writting a new series after weeks of brainstorming on ideas for a good FF xD The wonderful PrussiaNinja can tell you all about how I annoyed her with ideas and gave up on them after completing the first chapter xDD**

**Btw, I don't necessarily consider this idea a good idea U_U I'm basically winging this story so...yea ;p **

**Short chapter, as usual, but enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Truly…the only way to destroy a man is through love…"<p>

America starred at the man before him confused. "Not really…there are guns, knives, anything really has potential to kill a man." The blonde stated.

The man before him smirked and chuckled. "True, but what makes a man is not his body but his soul. The only way to destroy his soul is through love."

"That's dumb. Love is something happy." America replied looking unimpressed.

"Love is like fire, warm and comforting but also relentless and deadly." The man firmly stated.

"You know…" America started looking the man in the eyes. "This dream is really pointless, what the hell do I care about love? I don't have time for that, I am a country!"

"Have you stored away your heart?" He asked.

America snorted. "No, I need that to live, duh!"

"Then you love."

"Why are you speaking in riddles?" America asked annoyed. "Seriously, my subconscious is messed and confusing."

"You are an amusing fellow." The man laughed.

"That's it. I draw the line there." America stated bluntly. "The second a stupid word like _fellow_ finds its way in my dreams it's over. Wake up! Wake up!"

The man laughed all the more. "You may wake…soon…"

"What the hell are you-"

The man disappeared for a moment cutting America off and slightly angry do to his subconscious's rudeness. America looked around; there was nothing around him at all. Everything was white and he wondered what he was stepping on that was solid. Finally, his eyes darted up and he saw Russia walking slowly carrying a wooden casket. The American was too far away to get a better look at the casket so he walked over.

"Hey commie." America greeted grinning broadly.

Russia didn't react, he kept walking and America followed him trying to get his attention. When America gave up, Russia stopped walking and for a moment he thought the communist country decided to give him attention. America grinned to himself and walked closer to Russia but stopped when the other stabbed his hand in his own chest pulling out his heart.

America grimaced as blood poured from the wound Russia had inflicted on himself and as Russia's heart continued to throb in his hand. Russia smiled at it lightly before yanking the veins and artilleries from the precious organ.

"What the hell are you-" America interrupted himself again. _That's right…this is a dream…_

Russia opened the wooden casket and carefully placed his heart inside before closing it and locking it with a small key. From his pocket, he took out a plastic heart and opened in putting the key inside.

"The only way to destroy a man is through love…" Russia mumbled to himself as he closed the plastic heart and placed it in the hole in his chest. "Without a heart a man can't love…and can't be destroyed…"

The wound in Russia's chest closed immediately and Russia threw the casket into the ocean that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The both of them watched as the wooden casket floated away. Russia's smile disappeared.

"Without a heart…a man can't live…" Russia said aloud. America couldn't help but notice how dry and cold Russia's eyes were. "So I can't destroy it without dying…"

Russia turned his back and left. America, on the other hand, kept his gaze on the casket floating further and further away from the shore. He looked back at Russia who was now gone and then back to the casket.

"Why…would anyone do that?"

* * *

><p>"Wake up, please." Kumajirou requested softly, inches away from America's face.<p>

America squeaked loudly in surprise and quickly covered his mouth out of shock. Kumajirou and Tony, who was next to America's bed, exchanged looks.

"I didn't know human males could squeak like that either." Kumajirou said to Tony as if he had spoken.

America gently pushed off Kumajirou and slipped out of bed. "You scared the crap out of me." America mumbled.

Tony poked Kumajirou twice, catching the bear's attention. Kumajirou nodded at Tony and then looked at America again.

"Pancakes are being made for you."

America's face lighted up, he grabbed Tony and Kumajirou quickly in his arms and ran down into his kitchen screaming his brother's name. "MATTIEEEEE!" He dropped Kumajirou and Tony on the ground and tackled his brother. "Thanks for the pancakes, bro!"

Canada smiled softly and gently pushed his brother off. "You're welcome; there are already some on the table." Canada pointed towards the table. Tony and Kumajirou were sitting munching on pancakes.

America grinned widely and joined them. "You're the best brother ever! I love-" America stopped remembering his dream.

"_What the hell do I care about love? I don't have time for that, I am a country!"_

"_Have you stored away your heart?"_

"What's wrong?" Canada asked seating himself next to America with his pancakes.

America starred into space for a few more seconds before looking at Canada. "Hey bro," He started. "I had this really weird dream last night."

Canada poured a generous amount of maple syrup on his pancakes.

"Tony says: _Would you like pancakes with your syrup?_" Kumajirou said before stuffing his face with pancakes again.

Canada smirked. "I'm listening." He told his brother.  
>America told him about his dream without missing one detail. Canada ate his pancakes as he listened to his brother carefully.<p>

"Considering the other dreams you told me about, this one is definitely out of _that_ ordinary." The Canadian commented. "But what's so strange about saying _fellow_?"

"Have you ever heard me say that word?"

"No but-"

"Exactly." America concluded.

Canada smiled, "Well it's just a dream anyways. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried!" America defended.

"Tony and I are going to play outside." Kumajirou announced as he and Tony left the kitchen running.

"It didn't sound that way." Canada stated finishing his last piece.

"Well it was just weird…" America grumbled before gobbling down the extra large amount of pancakes Canada had specifically prepared for him. America showed him his empty plate. "Can I have more?"

Canada sighed inwardly. "Yes…"

"What's up with that expression?" America teased, "It's not my fault your pancakes are awesome!"

Canada laughed. "I don't mind cooking for you." Canada stated. "But I can't help but worry about all that weight you'll be gaining."

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" America asked puffing his cheeks, something he always did when the subject of gaining and losing weight came across.

"You said it, not me." Canada stated yet again, a victorious smile spreading across his face.

* * *

><p>Outside, Kumajirou and Tony were playing by the small creek America had behind his house. They were chasing butterflies when Tony suddenly tripped.<p>

"Are you okay?" Kumajirou asked.

Tony nodded.

"What's that?" Kumajirou asked again pointing at what Tony had tripped on.

Both looked at it carefully.

"It does smell bad." The polar bear agreed with the alien. "I wonder what's inside that casket…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN!<span>_**

**I'm writting this story and even **_I_** didn't see **_that_** comming because it **_totally wasn't obvious at all_**!**

**I like how friendly Kumajirou and Tony are being towards each other 8D So awesome...kinda like Phenias (however you spell his stupid name) and Ferb...MIND YOU THEIR RELATIONSHIP ISN'T BASED ON THOSE TWO!**

**Speaking of which, anyone see the Phenias and Ferb 2 Dimension movie? Am I the only who thinks Phenias was being extremely OOC?**

**Whatever, getting off topic here U_U So guess what happens in chapter 2? THE EARTH COMBUSTS INTO FLAMES! **

**Lol jk no xD I got you there didn't I?**

**No?**

**Well at least pretend I did ! DX**

**Omg, I love how I made America act in his dream or whatever xP**

**Anyways (THE CURSED WORD RETURNS), see you in chapter 2!**


	2. Who Would Have Guessed?

**Lol I had fun writting his chapter 8D**

**Um...I don't have much to say ... Besides that Chapter 3 will be up shortly after this one and will be longer! xD**

**So um...I didn't give up on Detective Bonnefoy or on World War III (this is directed to the ones who follow both) I'm still writting the both of them, just...I WANNA WRITE OTHER STUFF TOO, OKAY! *runs off crying***

**Enjoy this wonderful chapter**

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's inside that casket…"<p>

Tony pointed at the lock.

"Oh. Then I guess we can't open it."

Simplemindedly, Kumajirou and Tony left chasing more butterflies leaving the casket where it was.

Canada and America went outside as well to get some fresh air once they finished cleaning up the kitchen. Canada was mostly worried that Kumajirou had gotten lost along with Tony and wanted to look for them, just to make sure they were near by. However, America managed to convince Canada that they were near by and since Tony was with Kumajirou, they most likely wouldn't get lost.

All though, after a few hours passed and there were no signs of the anywhere, America started to worry to his turn. The two brothers decided it would be more efficient to split up. Canada started looking by looking inside the house to make sure they hadn't returned without them noticing while, America, went on ahead and began looking in the small woodland just behind his house. He knew that the two creatures loved to play near the creak and chase butterflies there, so it was a good place to start.

America called out their names as he pushed small branches from his path. He reached the creak but there were no signs of Kumajirou and Tony. America sighed and followed the creak down stream, calling their names again when he suddenly tripped on something. Luckily, America was able to maintain his balance and not land flat on his face. Slightly annoyed, the American looked back at what tripped his and his eyes widened as his eyes laid themselves upon the wooden casket.

The blonde boy looked around the woods carefully before crouching down near the box. His nose wrinkled at the foul sent emitting from the chest.

"This thing smells horrible!" America hissed as he carefully raised the casket. _But…if there's actually a heart in there…_ "I…wonder if I can hear it…"

America stayed perfectly still as he closed his eyes for the longest of moments. He hadn't heard a thump or anything but he had felt some sort of faint movement coming from the coffer. Slowly and hesitantly, America pressed his ear on the casket and listened quietly. He almost shrieked when he heard faint heart beats that he knew weren't his but stopped himself.

"If Mattie found this…"_ if anyone else found this…_ America said to himself, "he would give it back…" _they would destroy it…_

"Hey Al!" Canada called from the house, but this didn't stop America from jolting violently, almost dropping the precious casket. "Kumajirou and Tony are inside! We just didn't see them come in!"

"O-okay…" America answered. _I need to keep this a secret from Mattie…_

America stood, the casket in his hands, as he contemplated on how he would get pass his brother and to his room without the casket being seen. The American thought over of some spy movies, he recalled how some spies, most spies, entered from the window. America smirked to himself and started circling his house, thinking of the best window he could use. He decided on the window of his main living room, where England always insisted having tea, since it was already open.

He heaved the casket in carefully, making sure not to make too much sound and then pulled himself in carefully. Once inside, he looked around and listened for where his brother could be, which was in the kitchen. The kitchen was directly connected to the main living room, there was no door to block off the access and so, America would have to rely on stealth and good timing to cross the room successfully and make it to the stairs.

Out of luck, Canada made his way back to the back yard door to call America back inside without knowing that, said American, was already inside. He quickly tiptoed to the stairs and climbed them slowly, careful to give each step equal weight to avoid the stairs creaking. His efforts were in vain at the last step, it creaked loudly and Canada had heard.

"Al?" He called walking towards the stairs.

America cursed and quickly dashed to his room. He looked around frantically for a place to hide the casket and resolved to simply putting it in his closet under a pile of clothes he didn't know were dirty or clean. America then quickly opened the door to find his brother when he was hit on the head with a heavy frying pan. America yelled and covered the fresh bump on his head.

"What the hell was that for!"

"I-I thought you were some kind of thief…" Canada defended apologizing for striking his brother. "You know I hate it when you practice your 'sneakiness' to use on England!"

"What so it's my fault!" America cried.

"You said it, not me." Canada concluded yet again and walked away.

America puffed his cheeks angrily and followed his brother back to the main floor. "You're going to check my head right?" he asked.

Canada chuckled. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Later that day, after Canada had checked America's head and made sure it was too badly damaged, he left with Kumajirou. The two brothers made plans to hang out after the next world meeting back at America's house. America patted Tony's head as the other wept his friend's departure.<p>

"Don't cry Tony," America comforted. "The next world meeting is the day after tomorrow."

America took Tony's hand and led him back into the house. America played with Tony the whole day, just to comfort him and make the wait shorter but what he wanted more then anything was to get back to the casket in his room.

* * *

><p>America put Tony to sleep and carefully closed the door of his room before quickly retreating to his. He slammed the door shut and quickly dove into the pile of clothing to retrieve the casket. He looked over the design carefully and trailed them with his fingers. The patterns carved in were old and faded do to erosion, American couldn't help but wonder how old this chest really was and when was it that Russia had thrown his heart away.<p>

The American laid on his back, pressing the casket against his chest as he thought. "First thing's first…let's be a realist." America said to himself aloud. "If I were to destroy the heart, I would automatically own Russia's lands and people…but Russians absolutely hate me so would rebel for their independence, not to mention that they would receive help from Belarus and Ukraine…When they'd regain their independence Russia would come back to life to kick my ass…"

America shivered as he thought of the disastrous results. He remembered what carnage came from the pure rage of Russians. From time to time, America would wonder what would have happened to Berlin if he and the allies hadn't arrived when they did…

"Focus, Alfred, focus!" America reminded himself as he tried to block out the images of a burning Berlin out of his head. "So…I can threaten Russia's life with the heart…and make him do whatever I want…I get a powerful ally totally under my control and the world is as good as mine."

America laughed cheerfully and sat up. He turned the casket over to open it when he noticed the lock. It was slightly rusted, which was rather surprising, but impossible to open by simply tugging on it. Suddenly, a fragment of America's dream surfaced in his mind.

_From his pocket, he took out a plastic heart and opened in putting the key inside._

"_The only way to destroy a man is through love…" Russia mumbled to himself as he closed the plastic heart and placed it in the hole in his chest. "Without a heart a man can't love…and can't be destroyed…"_

"Fuck!" America yelled hitting his head against the casket. "I totally forgot about the key! And it's in Russia's fake heart! How the hell am I going to get it now?"

* * *

><p><strong>*insert Russia troll face here*<strong>

**So this was the ubber short chapter2! Yaaayy! It was meant to be this short...actually...it could have been longer but all the scenes in the story I wanted to be found in chapter 2 were there so it marked the end of chapter 2 U_U**

**Chapter 3 is comming up soon so enjoy the short wait xD**


	3. World Meeting Gone Wrong

**So the whole time I was writting this chapter I was listenning to this song: **/user/SkadiPirate#p/u/3/0hJ9-WNKbF0** freakin awesome yet random xD**

**So I know I was like: Yea this chapter is going to be longer but I lied...it's about as short as chapter 2 or even just a little longer...**

**Anyways, here's the epic chapter with America's plan to get the key!**

* * *

><p>America had stayed up countless hours trying to figure out how he would pry the key from Russia's heart without him finding out only to realise that that was impossible. His two options were to wait until Russia's heart fell out of his chest as it did every meeting or grab it from his chest. Of course, if he chose the second option, he was more than dead.<p>

Tony waltzed into America's room pulling on his sleeve. "What is it Tony? Are you hungry?" he asked.

Tony shook his head and pointed at America's calendar that was lying, in a sorry state, on the ground. America's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet and hurried to find his suit.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" America yelled as he quickly dressed himself. "I completely forgot about the World Meeting!"

America had dressed himself in record time and quickly called for military transport, the meeting was held in Vancouver and America was thankful he decided to stay in his house of Seattle.

* * *

><p>"Sir? Who is that…thing…with you?" A soldier asked as he accompanied America to the helicopter.<p>

"That's Tony." America answered lifting Tony in the chopper.

"What is he, sir?"

"He's an illegal alien immigrant but now's not the time!" America explained. "If I'm late to the meeting England's going to kill me, Canada's going to school me and I might miss Russia's heart falling out!"

The soldier made a face. His commander placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in close to his ear. "We've learned not to ask questions."

* * *

><p>Out of some miracle, America made it in time but only by jumping out of the helicopter with a parachute, ruining his suit. He met with Canada and Kumajirou at the entrance who schooled him about maintaining his appearances.<p>

"Now if you ever get lost, find a taxi and give him this card okay?" Canada asked giving Kumajirou a card of the hotel where the meeting would be hosted.

"Who?" Kumajirou asked.

"Canada." He answered patiently.

"Okay."

Kumajirou and Tony left trotting down the sidewalk and into the crowd of people who seemed to think nothing of a polar bear and an illegal alien waltzing next to them.

"This was the first time I ever saw you jump out of a helicopter." Canada stated as he and America entered the building.

"I was going to be late otherwise." America defended.

They walked to the meeting room; only France, England, Germany, Italy, Romano, Japan, China and Hong Kong were there. France harassing England, as usual; Germany was schooling Italy about the proper posture he should use and Romano was telling Italy to man up and talk back; Japan was chatting timidly with China as Hong Kong observed everything and took notes.

"Crap." America cursed. "But at least Russia isn't here yet."

"What?" Canada asked.

"A-ah! Nothing!" America quickly insisted. _Damn it! I didn't think I said that out loud…_

Canada smirked and shook his head.

Just then, Russia walked in the meeting room followed by Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia.

"Sorry we're late." Russia apologized with his creepy smile.

"It's all right." Canada assured with an awkward smile. "You're not that late anyways…"

Russia nodded and walked around the table to take a seat. America quickly grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him to the seats across from Russia. Russia paid no heed to America; he leaned slightly over the table to pull his chair closer when his heart randomly dropped from his chest.

America jumped over the table without thinking, and grabbed the fake heart. Russia starred at him surprised for a moment just like everyone else in the room.

"America." Russia started with an evil smile. "What are you doing with my heart…?"

Belarus slowly approached her brother's side raising the sharp knife she kept hidden within her dress. America gulped loudly thinking quickly of what he should do.

"Mattie you're my bro right?" America asked.

Canada didn't have time to answer, America was already out of the meeting running for his life as he yelled:

"Take care of Tony for me and stall Russia!"

Russia jumped over the table followed by Belarus.

"Give that back, you bastard!"

Everyone in the room was dead silent, starring at the door confused and speechless. Even Germany couldn't find anything to say to break this moment of its confusion.

* * *

><p>America quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialled the army's number. "Commander? Are you still in Canada?" He asked as he ran down the halls and down the stairs. "Good! I need you to come back to get me right away! Russia's going to kill me if you don't!"<p>

Suddenly, America heard a sickening crack from the ceiling above. The ceiling came down quickly; America had barely any time to dodge and from the debris emerged a pissed off Russian.

"Commander?" America mumbled to the phone. "I'll call you back…"

He closed the phone and slipped it in his pocket.

"America." Russia started again as he walked towards him. "May I ask why you have my heart?"

"I…um…"

America quickly fiddled with it and opened it. When he did, Russia stopped walking and looked at him in awe, shock and confusion. America pulled out the small key, closed the heart and tossed it back to Russia.

"Here. You can have it back…" He said laughingly.

Russia glared death at the American. "How did you know?" he asked; his voice icy and deadly.

America jolted and struggled to keep calm. "Know what?" He asked as he backed away.

Russia moved in dangerously close. "Don't fucking play dumb with me." Russia hissed. "How did you know about that! I never told anyone!"

America searched for a lie, but he had to admit, in a situation like this, no lie could ever work out. America's back then hit the wall, there was nowhere else to and America knew he was more than screwed.

"Answer me!" Russia hissed again.

Russia's favourite kill toy, his steel pipe, slipped from the sleeve of his long coat and he caught it. His grip was firm and ready to bash in America's head. America looked around desperately but no matter how many times he would look, there would be no escape.

Russia raised the pipe dangerously over his head and as he brought it down to hit the smaller blonde, America pulled out the chest where resided Russia's heart.

"Wait!" He cried cowering behind the casket.

Russia managed to stop his blow from hitting the casket harder than a tap. He looked at it as if he found an old friend, but his eyes shifted and the look that was once found was lost in hatred and anger.

"Y-you recognize it don't you?" A small smile of victory appeared on America's face. "It doesn't matter how I got it, the fact is I have it. Your heart belongs to me now! You're mine!"

Russia glared and took a step back. "Like hell I'll let you open that thing and toy with it." Russia snarled. "I'll kill you before you have the time."

America smirked and quickly grabbed his gun. He was thankful that he didn't listen to anyone when they told him to stop bringing it everywhere. He pointed the gun and the chest. "This bullet doesn't need the casket to be open for deadly things to happen." America stated.

He cocked the gun and Russia took a step back. America's grin widened. "You'll do as I say and you won't complain!" America ordered. "If anyone asks about your 'new attitude' you tell them nothing about this casket."

"Duh." Russia hissed. "Why would I ever want anyone to know about that thing?"

America puffed his cheeks in anger and continued. "In exchange, I won't kill you." America finished. "But every time you disobey I will give you a suitable punishment."

Russia glared daggers at America; the America knew that if it wasn't for the heart he held in his hands, Russia would have massacred him by now.

"Now the commander will be here any second with the chopper." America instructed. "You're coming back to Seattle with me so I can start abusing my power."

* * *

><p>"Sir? Didn't you say you were running from Russia?" Asked a soldier.<p>

"The tables have changed Tommy*," America sighed, "You'll understand some day."

The soldier looked confused. "Tommy isn't even my name…"

The Commander placed a hand on the soldier's shoulder yet again, "We learn not to ask questions, remember?"

"Yes sir…"

* * *

><p><strong>So if one of you understood the Tommy joke please speak or forever remain silent as I explain D<strong>

**Durring World War I (Maybe World War II as well...) German soldiers...enemy soldiers in general used to tease American soldiers by calling them Tommy. Supposedly, Tommy was a very popular name in that era and the enemy, maybe everyone, had the mental of: 'Every American's name is Tommy'**

**So this was the most awesome chapter! ;p**

**Things are going to start getting lemony soon YAAAYY!**

**I don't think I'll update any chapter in addition today, but you never know xD**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. That Might Have Been A Bad Idea

**So I know I was like there might not be another chapter today but I decided to write it anyways cuz Catherine was never on MSN to keep me entertained. T_T**

**Does anyone else have a friend that they enjoy bugging the crap out of? Well Catherine is that person U_U I go ubber sadist on her from time to time xD**

**Anyways, without further ado, Enjoy this awesome chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Yes Mattie. I'm sorry Mattie." America pushed the phone away from his ear as Canada resumed yelling at his brother and as amusing as it was, Russia could only glare. He hated America; he was the last person Russia wanted to have possession over his head. "I won't do it again, Mattie. I promise. I'm a selfish block head. Are you happy? Of course not…Look…there's something I need to do so we'll continue this later."<p>

America hung up and threw the phone away. He looked at Russia and a grin appeared on his face. "With what should I start?" America asked himself. "What should I make you do?"

Russia continued glaring death at America. "Whatever you'll make me suffer now, I'll give it all back to you a thousand times harder and more." Russia hissed. "Just wait until I get my heart back."

America started jumping excitedly, "Oh my gosh! I just thought of it! Don't move!" America rushed off and soon came back with a maid outfit. "Put this on!"

Russia looked at it and at America with an expression of disgust. "Het." Russia replied bluntly.

"I have your heart! You need to do as I say!" America whined.

"Really? Where?" Russia asked.

"I'm not telling! I hid it somewhere!" America stated.

"Da, so I have nothing to fear. Actually I could beat the shit out of you now and get my heart back if I wanted." Russia added coldly. "But of course, you would run to where you hid my heart and threaten it again."

America angrily threw the maid outfit on the ground and stomped away. "If you leave my house I'll shoot your heart!" America warned. "I'm going to figure out how to get you to do whatever I want!"

"Good luck." Russia wished sarcastically. He made himself comfortable on America's sofa and opened the television.

* * *

><p>America unburied the casket from his pile of clothes and unlocked it with the small key. Slowly, he raised the lid of the casket afraid of what the heart would look like judging by the way it smelled. Oddly enough, it looked as if it had just been ripped out of Russia's chest and it was still throbbing.<p>

America carefully picked it up and examined it. Out of curiosity, he squeezed it lightly.

* * *

><p>Russia suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest and stomped his foot on the ground out of surprise. He gripped his chest and choked a cry of pain.<p>

* * *

><p>America smirked at the sound of Russia's foot stomping the floor. He loosened his grip and looked at the heart again. <em>What should I try now?<em> He wondered.

America leaned into the heart and placed a soft kiss on it, not expecting anything in particular to happen. He waited but heard nothing. He starred at the heart wondering what else he could do to it that might make Russia listen to him.

"What if I bite it?" America wondered aloud. "Or is that just weird…?"

Abruptly, America's door flung open and in came a pissed off Russian. America's eyes widened.

"W-"

"What the hell did you do!" He hissed kneeling next to America.

"What do you mean-"

"Don't fucking play dumb with me!" Russia hissed leaning closer to America, a little too close. "You did something to my heart and now…"

America quickly hid Russia's heart under some clothes while he looked away.

"And now what?" America asked curiously.

"…My body craves you…" Russia grumbled angrily.

He tackled America to the ground and held him down as he kissed him lustfully. America had been too shocked by what Russia had said to react immediately. When he tried to fight back, it was already much too late. America's pants were already off and Russia was touching him in a rather pleasurable manner.

"H-hey! Stop that!" America squeaked as he repressed moans. "I-I'm the one in control! I'm the one who has your heart!"

"I'd stop if I could!" Russia growled. "But I have no control over my body anymore!"

_Fuck! What do I do!_ America thought desperately. _I don't want my first to be…HIM! Out of everyone!_

Russia entered two fingers into America causing him to cry out in pain. "Ow! That fucking hurts! Stop it already!" America cried as he struggled by wiggling as much as he could.

The American ended up moaning in pleasure as Russia's skilled fingers brushed against America's sweet spot. Russia's had picked up on it and tried to stop himself but his body kept aiming for that specific area causing America to continuously moan in pleasure.

"Russia…" America breath, "Y-you…ngh…you really need to stop!"

Russia gritted his teeth, "I'm trying!" He said truthfully but another truth was that the desire of fucking America spread like a disease from his body to his soul. Russia was starting to agree with his body's actions and was starting to let it do as it pleased.

Russia added a third finger earning another cry of pain, but smaller than the first. He continued to hit America's prostate until he noticed that America was used to the three digits and added a fourth.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" America cried arching his back. "You're fucking fisting me you commie bastard!"

"I can't help it!" Russia yelled back. "идиот! Do you think I'm enjoying this!"

"N-neh! You must be!" America retorted, "Judging by that!"

Russia blushed violently, he couldn't believe he was hard and yet, he could. Russia used the last of his sane mind to resist his body's urges but failed. He pulled out his hand and undid his pants releasing his large erection.

"Wow…I'm a little impressed…" America admitted frankly.

"Just like I am with yours?" Russia replied.

America blushed lightly, "It's not that big…"

"I never said it was." Russia pointed out.

America twitched in anger. "What the hell does that mean-"

Before getting his answer, Russia pushed his large erection into America's hole. Even if Russia had stretched him rather well, he was still tight, but Russia thought it felt nice.

America resisted as well as he could the moans that threatened to come out. "R-Russia…stop it!" America pleaded. "I-I'm supposed to be the one in power!"

"You're the one who provoked this." Russia stated. "I don't know what you did but assume your responsibilities."

Russia started thrusting in and out of America slowly at first, his body was being careful not to hurt him too much. When Russia's thrusts became faster and deeper, America couldn't resist his moans anymore. He moaned against his will at the unwanted pleasure that he tried so desperately to ignore.

"You sound like such a whore." Russia grunted coldly.

* * *

><p>"That fucking sucked." America complained as he grabbed his pants and put them back on.<p>

"You weren't such a bad fuck." Russia admitted.

"Don't say it as if you've done that so many times before!" America barked.

"I have."

"Liar."

"What makes you think that?" Russia asked. "Or are you saying that because you are…were a virgin?"

America remained slumping in a corner, not answering. Russia started to chuckle mockingly. As he was doing that, America reached under a pile of clothes and grabbed Russia's heart. He squeezed it demonically tight and Russia immediately stopped laughing as he choked a scream of pain and gripped his chest.

"G-gah! A-America!"

"Laugh at me will you?" America grumbled to himself as he continued to squeeze the heart. "I'll teach you what happens."

Russia slumped on the floor holding his chest. "A-America! Stop it!" Russia choked.

America's grip loosened as he turned to face Russia. "Hey…who was your first?" He asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" Russia wheezed. America threatened to squeeze his heart again. "Okay, okay. It was Mongolia."

"Wow really?" America asked scooting closer. "I thought you hated him." _Then again, you hate everyone but your sisters…_

"I do." Russia answered sitting up properly.

"Then why was he your first?"

"He raped me." Russia answered bluntly.

America found himself speechless; he was going to apologize but decided against it. "Why?"

"Aren't you curious?" Russia stated before answering. "He tried invading me."

"But…why?" America asked confused.

"I don't know." Russia admitted. "Lands? Self satisfaction? Whatever it was, it doesn't justify why he invaded."

"Why would any one do that?" America mumbled to himself. "That's just horrible!"

"Why did you do it?" Russia asked in return.

"What I've never-"

"1812." Russia reminded.

America growled and looked away, "That was different and I didn't rape Mattie!" America defended.

"It doesn't mean you didn't hurt him." Russia stated. "If it wasn't physical or sexual, it sure as hell was emotionally and mentally."

America squeezed Russia's heart quickly in revenge for what the other had said. "Don't talk to me about that! You're so much worse than I am!" America pointed out.

"Am I? What do you call what you're doing now?" Russia asked.

America looked at Russia's heart and back at him frowning. "You're not going to get me to give it back to you." America stated.

"Damn." Russia laughed.

"When did you rip it out anyways?"

"After Mongolia raped me." Russia answered standing.

America felt sorry for Russia. No matter how long he hated the other country or how long they've been fighting, he truly felt sorry for what he had gone through.

"Where you going?" America mumbled as Russia passed through the door.

"Home. This game has gone on for long enough and I'm tired."

America glared up at Russia and squeezed his heart again, having Russia stop and fall to his knees clutching his chest. "No! You're staying here! I'm not done with you!" America started. "My first plan backfired on me, but now I have another idea!"

"What? Are you going to constantly squeeze my heart so I act like a loyal dog?" Russia asked angrily.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>So I didn't think I was going to write a sex scene in this story anytime soon, but I did xD I guess it just happened xD<strong>

**America's curiosity took a turn for the worse and the reason why Russia pulled out his heart is revealed D:**

**But that really had nothing to do with the main plot of the story which will go on for much longer than 4 chapters XD**

**So I'm going to start concentrating on WWIII, there's some German dialec I have yet to use...**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER OR IN ANOTHER ONE OF MY STORIES!**


	5. Can This Work Out Well?

I don't feel like saying much so I'm just going to apologise for a shitty chapter U_U I don't like it but I won't re-write it...

Anyways, I'm using that word to often again ):

But whatever, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>America woke up moaning lightly. There was some weight on him that was shifting and rubbing against some parts of himself. His eyes fluttered open, finding himself face to face with Russia. America blushed violently and kicked the man off him.<p>

"What the hell are you doing!" He shrieked as Russia fell on the floor.

"Bastard…" Russia hissed. "What do you think?"

America noticed that, on the far end of his bed, laid Russia's heart. America figured he had just woken up, when Russia was trying to get his heart back and felt lucky. He quickly grabbed Russia's heart and held it tightly for revenge.

"I'm going to have to lock you in your room." America grumbled as he squeezed Russia's heart.

Russia was slamming his head against the floor, trying to forget the pain that was erupting from his chest. "I…am…going to…kill you…" Russia hissed glaring at America.

"There's some blood leaking from your forehead." America pointed out.

"I know." Russia glared.

America chuckled and loosened his grip on Russia's heart. "Now make me-"

Russia immediately jumped on America, trying to get his heart back. America tried pushing Russia away with one hand and held the heart as far away as he could from Russia.

"Get off me!" America cried.

"Give me my damn heart back!" Russia growled.

Just then, Canada, who had been very angry at his brother just the other day, walked in the room.

"Um…"

Canada vision:

There's America…and Russia…America's ass is leaning into Russia's crotch…. Russia managed to pin one of America's arms down… America is making a series of _sounds…_

"I'll come back later." Canada concluded closing the door.

"You're the best brother ever." America said with a sarcastic tone. "You let me fight off Russia, almost costing me my life…and you don't help me."

"It didn't really look like that…" Canada mumbled sipping on some Tim Horton coffee.

America blushed and frowned deeply. "Well it was that!"

"I never said the contrary." Canada continued mumbling.

"Psh! Why would I have **sex** with **him**?" America defended with a nervous laugh.

"Sex? Who said anything about sex?" Canada asked monotone.

"N-not me! Hahaha!" America stuttered followed by another nervous laugh.

"You're an idiot." Russia insulted.

"And you, a rapist." America retorted.

"So you did have sex." Canada concluded in an unsurprised tone.

"W-what! No! He raped me!" America corrected.

"That's not what you were moaning last night." Russia smirked. "What was it? _Harder! Harder Russia!_"

America's face was flushed. "Shut up! I never said that!"

"Mhm." Canada mumbled unconvinced.

"It's true!"

"I never said the opposite." Canada pointed out.

"You don't sound like you agree with me!"

"Is that so?" Canada asked.

"Yes! You're doing it again!" America cried.

"Is all you can do is whine?" Russia asked annoyed yet amused with America.

"Shut up!"

"No thank you."

"It wasn't an option."

"Of course it wasn't…" Canada mumbled.

"Who's side are you on!" America yelled.

"Sorry," Canada sighed and placed his Tim Horton cup on the table before him. "You just haven't explained to me yet why Russia is here, why you stole his heart and why you left the meeting."

"Well…Russia is my slave now…so that's why he's staying here." America explained badly.

Canada sighed and looked at Russia, almost bored, "What happened?" He asked Russia.

"He stole my heart." He answered.

"So he really did hun?"

"Yes, that's what I told you!" America grunted.

"It's hard to believe someone like you." Canada said. "You make up things too many times, like your conspiracy theories."

"Just because I can't prove them doesn't make them fake!" America defended.

"The point is," Canada continued, "I'd believe someone like Russia over someone like you. I just have a hard time believing that this happened, I thought Russia hated you."

"I still do." Russia pointed out.

"Then that's a weird relationship but nothing uncommon in these times." Canada sighed.

America then realised that Canada thought he and Russia were in a romantic relationship and hadn't realised that Russia's heart was literally his. "No bro, it's just-"

"Please, no details." Canada pleaded, raising his hand as a sign for America to stop.

The conversation ended there, America thought it would be best for him to just think he was in a relationship with Russia. It would help to keep his secret.

Canada had brought back Tony and had yelled at him some more about ruining the meeting and how he wasn't allowed to come to the next one. America had asked how he would know what was going on with the world and Canada replied that everyone voted that he would bring the American the notes back. America pouted for a little but was schooled again and was reminded about the lecture he had received seconds ago.

Once Canada had finished informing his troublesome brother about a few things, he left pretending not to have heard America offer him to stay for dinner. If Canada would have, he would have had to cook, which is something the tired, angry, annoyed Canadian didn't want to do.

"Well, looks like you're going to cook some lunch for the both of us." America announced in a failed superior tone.

"Het, I will not." Russia retorted.

"Gah! I'm the master! You're going to obey me!" America whined.

"Het."

America glared at Russia grinding his teeth together. He made a sudden dash out of the kitchen, heading upstairs. Russia immediately ran after him, knowing well that America was after his heart and would torture him until he would agree to make lunch. Russia lunged at America, grabbing his ankle as they climbed the stairs. America tripped but kicked himself out of Russia's grip and continued his way up the stairs, heading to his room.

America made it to his room, Russia dead on his heels. The blonde hero dove into his room, and grabbed Russia's heart from under his pillow. Russia froze as America turned around and showed him his heart. With an evil smirk he asked:  
>"You're going to make lunch now, right?"<p>

"Bastard."

"Right?" America repeated.

Russia growled and stomped away. America grinned proudly as he slipped out off his bed, keeping Russia's heart with him just in case he'd try something funny.

Russia began cooking some Russian meal, but poorly since, he was not a good cook. He always had his sisters or a satellite country take care of it for him. The food came out as near ashes served on a very white plate. America looked at it in disgust and then at Russia.

"You never said it had to be good." The Russian pointed out.

"At least make it edible." America complained. "You're going to have to eat some of this too…"

"Whatever, just eat." Russia growled.

"Don't order me around!" America grumbled and took a bite out of the burnt food. To America's surprise, it wasn't so bad. "What did you put in this? It's good."

"Nothing special, eat." Russia answered. _Drugs, so that I can get my heart back._

America continued eating the food, by the time the plate was empty, he was completely out of it. The American was giggling uncontrollably, moving in his chair, almost falling off his chair a few times.

"W…what ta 'bout…da-sert…?" America chuckled.

"I'll serve it after you give me my heart." Russia said extending his arm.

America laughed. "Nooo…." He sang. "I want you!"

Russia blushed lightly, "Only if you give me my heart back."

"But you're mine if I have your heart." America chuckled.

_America is smarter when drugged…and horny…_Russia noticed.

"I really liked it last night." America whispered seductively.

Russia's blush was darker. "America-"

"I want you nehkkid!" America chuckled. Russia moved closer but America threw himself off the chair raising the heart over his head. "Nehkkid!"

Russia growled, "Het! Give me the heart!"

America placed the heart to his lips and kissed it. Russia blushed violently and the same lust as the other day over took his body. He craved America again. America giggled and rolled on the floor, wagging his hips playfully.

"You're going to take me now, riiiight?" America sang.

"Why do you even want to have sex with me?" Russia asked as he succumbed to his body's desires.

"Yew…you're pertty sexy." America answered emphasizing on the 'sexy'.

Without saying or asking anything else, Russia was put in a position where he was forced to have sex do to being unable to resist his body's desires. He stripped down the American. Russia had felt odd the whole time, it was oddly pleasant for him and it was almost as if he had control over himself.

Suddenly, America leaned in and pressed his lips against Russia's. Russia had froze for a moment, he starred at America confused who just laughed at his reaction.

"Tis just ta kissu." America pointed out drunkenly as he continued to kiss Russia.

Russia returned the kiss hesitantly as his body regained itself and resumed pleasuring America. That time, on the kitchen floor, he had sex with America that was far better than the first time. The Russian pounded into him over and over again making him cum and cumming himself.

Once they finished, Russia collapsed next to America who was already sleeping clutching Russia's heart dearly against his chest. Russia had reached over to try and grab it but America held it tighter causing him some pain. Russia took a careful look at America's sleeping face and sighed as he picked him up to bring him back to his room.

_I must be crazy…_ He sighed in his mind, _Or I'm falling in love._

America woke up, it was night and Russia's heart was against his chest. The American sat up in his bed looking around his room, wondering how he got there. The last thing he had remembered was eating some of Russia's crappy looking food.

America breathed in sharply as he realised that Russia must have placed drugs or poison of the sort in his food. However, his plan to steal his heart back must have failed since it was still in America's possession.

America got out of his bed and was about to dash downstairs when he felt something leak down his legs. As America investigated the liquid he noticed that he was naked and that the liquid was cum.

"Bastard!" America yelled as he dashed downstairs, still naked. "How dare you take advantage of me again!"

Russia looked up from his seat, blushing slightly at the naked American, "I wouldn't have to if you would a) give me my heart back," Russia listed, "and b) put some clothes on."

"Clothes don't matter in a situation like this!" America yelled, "control your fucking hormones!"

"Maybe if you'd stop kissing my heart…" Russia trailed off not feeling the need to explain further what he meant.

America blushed violently, "How do you know about that…?"

"When I drugged you," Russia started, "you wanted me to have sex with you, but I didn't want to so you kissed it."

America ran at Russia and started hitting him. "You're totally lying!" America denied, "Why would I want to have sex with a fuckin' rapist who stole my virginity again?"

"Maybe you love me?" Russia teased.

"I do not!" America opposed.

"Then why do you still have my heart?" Russia asked, "Why do you insist on keeping it?"

"I…I don't…." America mumbled.

"Then give it back." Russia demanded.

"No! It's mine!" America stuck his tongue out and ran off back to his room leaving Russia alone in the living room, laughing at himself and at America.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the crappy smutt DX<p>

I promise I'll write much better smutt in the other chapters!

Until then! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Things Need To Change

Hey guys! One person inspired and reminded me to write the chapter as soon as possible again xDà

I wasnt giving up the serie I just wasnt making it my priority...so anyways, without further ado enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>America had joined Russia once again in his living room, however, this time he was fully clothed. He sat next to Russia, but in a different chair and starred at him intensely. Russia peaked back a few times slightly uncomfortable with America's intensity.<p>

"What is—"

"Russia!" America interrupted leaning back in his chair. "We need to change things! Actually you need to change things!"

Russia starred at America with a bored expression. "What do I need to change?"

"Your hormone control." The American stated bluntly. "You need to stop jumping me every waking second you get, I know I'm sexy but please."

Russia growled and stood up abruptly. "It's not me it's you!" He hissed. "You keep kissing and licking my heart! It makes me do things I don't want to do but can't help!"

America remained quiet.

"You need to stop blaming others for things that are clearly your fault." America stated.

Russia growled again seeing no point in winning this stupid argument and sat back down.

"What's also going to need some changing is us." America announced.

"You're letting me go home?"

"You're insane."

Russia glared.

"No, you're going to be my boyfriend from now on." America declared, "Until I say you don't need to anymore."

Russia raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"B-because I don't want the relationship between my first and me to be just some kind of fling!" America defended blushing.

"So I am your first?" Russia asked grinning mockingly.

America's face was flushed completely. "W-would you not!" He snapped.

"But it's true isn't it?"

"S-so what if it is?"

"It's hilarious." Russia laughed darkly. "No one's ever lost their virginity to me before."

"It wasn't lost! You stole it!" America defended again.

"Sure it was."

"But it was!"

"Mhm."

"It's true!"

"Of course it is America."

"You're being mean!" America whined and covered his face with his hands.

Russia just laughed and sat comfortably on the sofa feeling satisfied. He decided to torture America a little more on the subject.

"You know countries can get pregnant right?" Russia asked.

"Duh! But I'm not a girl so—"

"You don't need to be a girl to get pregnant when you're a country." Russia lied.

"Yes you do—"

"No," Russia continued, "Finland gave birth to Sealand."

"W-what? That's impossible! England told me he sold Sealand to Sweden via Ebay!" America retorted.

"_Nyet_, he's Sweden and Finland's legitimate child." Russia insisted.

"W-well I'm sure it's pretty rare for male countries to give birth…" America attempted to reassure himself.

"_Nyet_," Russia repeated again. "China gave birth to Hong Kong, who is also England's son."

"W-what? I was never told about that…" America mumbled incredulously.

"As for you and Canada," Russia continued amusing himself dearly with the incredibly gullible American, "France and England are your biological parents. Would you like more examples?"

However, America didn't answer. He was absorbed in how often this seemed to happen. In addition, Russia and he hadn't used any protection.

"Oh my god!" America screamed and stood up. "I might be pregnant!"

Russia had one hell of a time containing his laughter, but had somehow managed to. America told him to stay put, grabbed his heart and ran off to the nearest pharmacy to get tests and morning after pills. When he came back, he was fuming.

"You're an asshole." America hissed squeezing his heart insanely tight.

Russia laughed and groaned in pain, "I-it's not my fault you're an idiot!"

"My boss was the one who told me that it was impossible for a male country to get pregnant!" America growled. "Do you know how embarrassing that was!"

Russia continued to laugh painfully, clutching his chest.

America loosened his grip on Russia and starred at what he considered to be his boyfriend. He started to feel upset by the way he was being treated.

"What kind of person does that to their boyfriend?" America whispered angrily.

Russia's laughter died down rather quickly, "What do you mean 'boyfriend'?" Russia asked. "We're not going out."

"I beg the differ."

"I never agreed to it!" Russia snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you! Why would I go out with you! We hate each other!"

"I know we do!" America yelled back, "But we're going to put that aside until we've had the proper length to have sex with this relationship."

"That varies from person to person!" Russia stated. "It depends on how in love the two are and if they're ready!"

"Hmm…so I'd say three months." America concluded.

"You're stupid." Russia hissed. "There's no way we'll fall in love with each other."

"All you need to do is pretend to." America smiled.

Russia growled yet again slamming his palm in his face. "Why do we have to do this! Why can't you just accept your first was this fling you provoked!"

"Because these things matter to me!" America snapped to his turn, "I was saving myself for someone who would be good to me, someone I wouldn't mind having sex with, and then you took that all away! Now you need to assume the responsibilities of forcing yourself on me!"

Russia sighed deeply. He really had no interest in pretending to be the lover America always wanted to have, he hated the damn nation!

_Of course I was a little confused earlier today…_ Russia admitted to himself.

However, he knew he hated him. The only emotion that could reside in a heart was love and love always came with happiness. He was never happy and he was never in love, therefore all Russia could do was hate and hate with everything he could.

"It won't work out." Russia warned.

America smiled in victory, "You don't know that."

"But I do."

"Is that a yes?"

"_Da_."

America jumped on Russia giving him a hug which Russia had no idea how to respond to it. The Russian just awkwardly sat there as America nuzzled his face in his chest. For a moment, a short one, he thought it was cute.

"We have a World Meeting soon!" America announced, "It's in Germany and we can tell everyone there!"

"America, you're forgetting this isn't a happy thing." Russia reminded. "I also thought we weren't allowed to show up to the next one.*"

"Who cares? They can't have a World Meeting without the World Powers!" America declared happily.

* * *

><p>* I seriously can't remember if I just thought of that or I actually wrote it down. Can someone remind me? xD<p>

* * *

><p>Anyways, so this was a short chapter but that's okay since with my awesome English classes my skills are getting so much better so the following chapters will get longer and much more random xDDD<p>

I think that's why I love this story, it's so random xD

Anyways, I have nothing more to say so DERRPBEY! (I love how that's an inside joke that no one will understand but me xD)

UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. What The Not?

**So, it's been I don't know how long since I've updated this story xD**

**I'm a little busy with school but whenever I get the chance to write (like when I'm in the car for about 5 hours to get somewhere) I'll write as much as I can.**

**This'll just be part one of my commentaries, instead of finish it at the end of this chapter, I'll finish it at the end of NEXT chapter because (yea that's right baby!) I wrote 2 fucking chapters! Hold your applause, please *You throw a brick***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later<em>…*

Every country, minus Russia and America, were reunited in the meeting room where was to be held the world meeting. Canada had a good feeling, finally the ignored country could get his ideas across without being interrupted and or forgotten. He had prepared a rather long list containing every point that was to be discussed in order of most important to least important.

The blonde man chuckled to himself; _Finally, it'll be my time to shine…_

Just then, Germany entered the room with an Italian hanging onto his leg crying about pasta and gelato. The tall German was wearing an annoyed expression that Canada thought he could appease by demonstrating his organisation; Germany did like organisation.

Happily, Canada skipped towards the head of the meeting. "M-mister Germany," he stammered getting the former's attention, "I would like to confirm the important points we must cover today…"

Germany scanned Canada quickly, "Very well…"

"I'm Canada."

"I know, it's certainly not America who just spoke so."

Canada blushed lightly, embarrassed, "You just seemed unsure…"

Germany's lip twitched in a faint, brief, smile, "I'm just…glad someone has taken the initiative to be as organised as I in World matters."

Canada returned the short-lived smile, "Yes…maybe we can actually get something done…"

The two, along with a whaling Italy, moved to the round table where sat all countries and took their seats. After Germany managed to shoo Italy into his own seat and calm him down, he stood and cleared his throat.

"_Guttentag_, welcome to all to the World Meeting. Russia and America have been banned from attending for an undetermined amount of time thus meaning we might be able to make dramatic and important changes." Germany paused eyeing all of them. "I would appreciate, France and England, that no one else, France and England, start to fight as childishly, France and England, as they did, France and England."

France and England felt someone targeted.

"Now that we've cleared things up, let us commence with the meeting." Germany declared, "Just before we all settled in our seats, Canada approached me with important points we should begin with. I now submit to him my place."

Germany sat and Canada rose.

"T-thank you." He stammered again and cleared his throat to stop his bad habit and speak loudly. "As Germany has mentioned, I have determined issues we should deal with before hand, the most important being the economical crisis we are now finding ourselves to fall in…"

Rattling in the ceiling interrupted Canada and got few of the countries to whisper among themselves.

"Pay no heed," Germany reassured, "I'll go get assistance to deal with the problem, please continue Canada."

Canada nodded, "As I was saying, the way the World economy is headed makes me fear for a repetition of the Krash of 1930…"

"Just a minute," Romano interrupted raising his feet on the table, "I get that the World economy is bad, I mean look at Greece, he's in deep shit," Greece raised his head abruptly and glared at Romano, "but as bad of a time Europe is having with managing money, it isn't the case with you. You aren't indebted like any of us, you're doing just fine, so why do you care?"

"America is my most important trading partner," Canada explained, "I'm positive he contains some sort of importance with all of you since he is one of the World Powers, however America's economy isn't doing too well. If America's economy fails, my economy fails and all of yours do as well, am I mistaken?"

He was not yet no country managed to tell him so baring the shame of being indebted.

"And if a Krash were to be repeated," Canada paused letting the memories sink in for a bit, "there are chances the event following the dark years will occur once more."

The room was dead silent and Canada gave them time to remember all the bad memories they had gained during World War II.

Invasions.

Persecution.

Torture.

Starvation.

Death.

Loss.

Betrayal.

The list went on, they had suffered so much and were desperate to keep a Third World war from breaking out.

"Last time might have been due to the hardships the Germans endured with the economical crisis and Treaty of Versailles," Canada reminded, "However, this time it might be because my people were tired of being taken in advantaged; or maybe the people of America will think of it as the only way to permanently erase their debt, maybe so many of us will try to profit of the event that we will create a monster from our hidden ambitions. It happened once, why couldn't it happen again?"

Everyone knew there was a point to what Canada was saying but some wished to desperately to run away from reality by coming up with lame excuses of why a Third World War would be practically near impossible.

"Lastly, if another World War were to take place," Canada paused for a moment making sure he really did have everyone's attention, "We all know we won't be able to survive it."

France stood, "I agree. We need to come to a solution for the economical crisis."

England stood afterwards, "As surprising as it is, I agree with that the git said."

"You mean France right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Hey!" The Frenchman whined.

Suddenly, more and more countries stood agreeing that to avoid the worse; the economical crisis had to be dealt with first.

Canada smiled proudly, _this is wonderful! I managed to gather everyone and have them understand how dire it was to deal with the economy! I wouldn't have been able to do this if America was here—_

The rattling heard before hand returned but intensified to the point where all were staring at the ceiling worriedly waiting for something to happen.

Abruptly, America followed by Russia fell from the ventilation system and in the middle of the table, breaking it.

"Oww!" America moaned. "Hey! Get off of me!"

Russia glared at America and stayed put just to annoy him.

America, not wasting time, reached inside his pocket and squeezed Russia's heart tightly. Russia sounded a choked cry due to the surprise pain he was now feeling and quickly rolled off America. Just then, he dropped his grip on Russia's heart and stood.

"What's up guys? Didja miss me?" He joked and laughed his snobby laugh.

Just then, Germany broke down the door of the room and ran over to the intruders. "You bastards!" He yelled raising his fists.

America immediately jumped behind Russia for protection.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing!" Russia squeaked turning around.

"Hiding! You're supposed to protect me!" America quickly retorted, "_You_'re the seme it's _your_ job!"

"What but I don't want to fight him!" Russia hissed before dodging the blow to his head and moving away with America. It only occurred to Russia, when they were a safe-ish distance away from Germany that he did just protect America, "What the hell! Let go of my heart!"

"I didn't even do anything!" The American defended.

"Liar!"

Thus the two began to bicker once more at each other ignoring the presence of every country watching them with bamboozled** expressions. Canada, on the other hand, was dying in forgetfulness once more.

"Hey!" Germany roared shutting the two secret lovers up. "What the fuck are you both doing here! You're banded!"

"Actually," America began pushing Russia out of his way, "We came to announce something very important!"

"By which he means he forced me into something he claims to be important." Russia corrected.

"Right! So we're going out!" America announced proudly.

"You're damn right you are!" Germany roared pointing at the exit, "Out!"

"No, like we're actually going out!" America explained, "Russia's my boyfriend."

Everyone exchanged looks.

"What?" England asked dumbfounded.

"Russia's my boyfriend."

"Is he your boy friend or boyfriend?" France asked positive that America made some mistake in interpreting his thoughts verbally.

"Boyfriend."

"But you hate him…" Germany mumbled.

"That's what I said." Russia grumbled.

"Well things have changed!" America declared, "Russia and I are very much in love! And to prove it…"

The blonde American threw his arms around the taller Russian's neck and kissed him in front of everyone.

"Brother…" A voice resembling that of the demon's echoed from a dark corner. "What…is the meaning of this?"

* * *

><p>*Actually it's more like forever months later but…<p>

** You've just been Monsieur Graveled***!

***Monsieur Graveled: The act to use words that no one really uses in general nowadays


	8. When Nothing Makes Much Sense

At the sound of Belarus's angry voice, all countries froze into place. It was as if one were to move, he or she would die a horrible bloody death. She slowly walked towards the new couple shooting death from every fibre of her being.

"A-ah…B-Belarus…" Russia stuttered nervously trying to think of something to say to keep his sister's obsessive rage away from himself.

"Speak not, brother." She interrupted, "I know you were forcefully dragged into this mess."

Russia's sudden nervousness left and he smiled at the small American clinging to him. "Looks like you're screwed, da." He chuckled.

America was desperate, "I-if you don't help me, I'll stab at your heart with my nails!" He whispered and shoved his hand in his pocket to prove his seriousness. "N-now do something!"

Russia looked at America and then his sister repetitively until he came to a conclusion.

"Stop Belarus." Russia ordered firmly just before his sister got in killing range. Belarus stopped puzzled as she observed her brother wrap his arms around America's waist and hold him closely, "I-I l-love—" Russia paused for a moment due to gagging and received and flick on the forehead for doing so, "I love him…"

"I didn't know Russia was capable of loving…" a whisper emerged followed by many.

America sighed in relief and calmed down.

"Brother…" Belarus mumbled, "Is that true?"

"Yes." Russia gagged immediately after.

"Would you stop that!" America hit Russia.

Germany took a step forward and cleared his throat, "Look, I'm happy – I guess – for the both of you but you both need to leave. You aren't permitted in the World meetings for a disclosed amount of time."

"Alright, we'll leave." Russia proceeded quickly to say dragging America away before the latter could progress to complain.

* * *

><p>Russia crashed down on the sofa face first while America sat next to him, on the space left.<p>

"Let's have sex."

Russia choke on spit and sat p quickly. "W-what are you saying! Did someone drug you or something?"

"No, I just want to have sex." America simply stated, "Besides, the readers haven't seen us get it on since chapter 5."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Russia hissed.

"Never mind, I don't even know either." America shook his head, "Just have sex with me."

"No!" Russia growled, "It hasn't even been three months! And you don't even like me!"

"Hey! You're my boyfriend! And as my boyfriend it's your duty to pleasure me!" America argued.

"My duty?"

"Yes, your duty."

"Duty?"

"Duty."

"You're stupid." Russia concluded laying back down on the sofa and reaching for the remote.

"Not so fast!" America stopped him by jumping on his stomach. "You're doing as I say, remember? I'm the master!"

"You're doing a shitty job!" Russia retorted annoyed.

From his pocket, America pulled out Russia's heart and waved it. "Do I have to kiss it to get my way?" He threatened.

"Probably." Russia answered un-amused.

America slowly brought the heart to his mouth giving Russia time to think it through. Finally, Russia caved.

"Fine, fine." He grumbled annoyed by America getting his way.

America smirked, "Yay!"

Russia sat up having America slip to his lap during the process. The Russia placed his arms on America's waist and brought him closer and just as he was about to kiss him, America stopped everything.

"Wait!"

"For what!" Russia whined annoyed. "Do you want the sex or not!"

"I do," America replied, "I just want to try something."

"Try what?"

America rested the heart on his lips and licked it resulting in Russia covering his mouth as a moaned escaped.

Russia glared at the American, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Well you liked it right?" America asked.

"Yea but that's besides the point—"

"I'm just trying to be sexy! You know, adding a bit of foreplay!"

"How the hell is this being sexy or adding foreplay!" Russia hissed, "It's disturbing more than anything."

America pouted and squeezed the throbbing heart in his hands. "Will you stop complaining!"

"No! You're fucking using me for sex! I have no choice to obey since you'll keep squeezing my heart until I bend myself to your will!" Russia barked.

America tightened his grip, "Then listen to me and stop complaining!"

"Fine! Just let go!" The Russian managed to choke out.

America loosened his grip and placed the heart back in the pocket. Russia couldn't help but think about how bad of a place that was to keep a precious organ such as a heart, nevertheless he let it be.

The Russian resumed the position he had taken before the heart licking fiasco and leaned closer to America, their lips brushing. America blushed heavily as his heart began to flutter and wonder why this part was suddenly a necessity in their fucking.

"Can I…?" Russia asked, "Or do I will I be interrupted stupidly again?"

"You're stupid…"

Russia proceeded to close the gap between themselves and slide his hands a little lower than America's waist. Surprised by the new position Russia's hands found, he gasped allowing the taller man's tongue to slip in and deepen the kiss. The blond American began moaning in the kiss as his partner began rubbing their crotches together creating an enjoyable friction.

In need of air, America broke the kiss panting heavily and hid his face in the crook of Russia's neck as he clutched his shirt.

"Why did I want to do this again?" America asked.

Russia smirked, "Don't ask me, I don't understand how your brain works the least bit."

"Hnn…You're horrible…"

Russia laughed and began unbuttoning America's pants causing him to squeak in surprise, "Are you always going to insult me like this when we have sex?"

"H-hey wait!" America squeaked stopping Russia from going any further.

"You wanted sex, you're getting sex." The Russian explained simply.

"B-but I don't want to anymore…"

"That's not my problem."

Once having unzipped America's pants, Russia proceeded to pull them down along with the superhero boxers revealing the fully erected member. Russia smiled widely and gently grabbed the excited organ to massage it pleasurably. Sure enough, America enjoyed himself regardless of the fact that he didn't want to take part in the sexual activity he had provoked. The blond American tightened his grip on Russia's shirt as he moaned and leaned in to his touch.

Suddenly, Russia stopped all movements receiving a plaintive whine. "I want you to do it yourself."

"What!" America shrieked, "No way! That's too embarrassing! Besides, **I'm **the master and you do as **I** say! Not the other way around!"

"I'm doing as you say by pleasuring you sexually before intercourse." Russia reminded victoriously, "You wanted sexy and foreplay, well this counts as it."

"Yea but it's not sexy for **me**!" The American argued.

"Its title still doesn't change."

There was a moment of silence marking the victory of the debate for Russia.

Slowly and shakily, America lowered his hands to his erection and started to pump. Russia's eyes were glued on America's entire body; however, he enjoyed the delicious facial expressions of lust and ecstasy made by America as he pleasure himself.

"Mm! D-don't stare at me…ah!" America ordered burying his face in Russia's chest.

Russia, again, smirked and began fiddling with other parts of America's body. He slipped a gloved hand under America's shirt pinching an erected nipple causing a moan and plea to stop to pass the blond man's lips. His other hand slipped in the back of the uke's pants and began massaging the wanting entrance.

America moaned loudly and stood on his knees giving better access to the area to Russia. Just then, the Russian began probing the entrance for necessary preparations.

"Ngh! N-no good!" America groaned leaning further on Russia, "I-I'm going to –"

Russia quickly pulled his hands away from America's body and grabbed the latter's wrists. The next thing poor, confused America knew was that he was laying his back on the sofa, his hands pinned above his head and a rather lustful looking Russian laid atop of him.

"W-what…?" America managed to form.

Russia didn't answer the vague question and pulled out a small rubber-band from his pocket with the hand he wasn't using to keep the American in place. He tied the rubber-band under the head of America's erection to keep him from cumming.

"Ack!" America squeaked once the elastic was slapped into place, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Having fun sex." Russia replied undoing his own pants to release his throbbing manhood.

"_Fun sex_?" America repeated, "There's nothing _fun_ about this you dick!"

"Just shut up."

Without further ado, Russia pushed his member inside America's poorly prepared opening causing him to scream out in pain.

"Oww! You're tearing me in half!" He cried, "Stop it! Stop it right now!"

Nevertheless, Russia didn't obey and commenced thrusting gently to and fro America's entrance giving him some time to adjust to his size. Once America's pained whimpers ceased, Russia began thrusting harder gradually to the point where he was pounding in the American's tight ass.

"Ahnn! Ah! R-Russia-ah!" America pleaded through screams of pleasure, "Let me! Mmhm! Please!"

"Let you what, da?" The Russian grunted.

"Cum! Haa! Ha! Nngh! Please!" America started thrusting his hips forward to encourage Russia to remove the elastic. "I need to so bad! Hnn! I-it hurts!"

Russia smiled and kissed America greedily and sloppily as he began pumping the throbbing, cum leaking manhood. America's moans increased ten fold into Russia's mouth until he managed to tear away.

"Nooo! Ahn! S-stop iiit!" America begged, "I-I can't take it! Ahh! Take it off!"

Russia refused to comply until he felt himself almost reach his climax. Moments away from spilling his seeds, he removed the elastic and the two came together.

There was a moment of almost silence polluted by heavy panting and dying moans as the two rode off the ecstasy.

"Y-you're horrible!" America panted.

Russia laughed, "And I'm not nearly done."

* * *

><p>Time had had no notion, it felt as if moments ago the sun was bright and in dominance of the clear blue sky but it was now dark and the moon was ruling the skies. America was lying on his stomach, exhausted, and Russia was sitting next to the couch, on the ground, catching his breath.<p>

Lazily, the American turned his head to his sex buddy, "I can't feel my butt." He commented.

"You wanted sex, I gave you sex." Russia repeated.

"Can you even call that sex!" America whined leaning on his arms, "It was so much more beastly, lustful and…and…greedy!"

"I take it you enjoyed it?"

"…yes…"

"Then shut up." Russia concluded.

"I'm the master!" America reminded hitting the Russian on the head. "And as master I declare that you must bring me on our first date tomorrow! Not to mention pay for everything!"

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so, these two new chapters started out a little serious with the Great Depression reference and blah blah blah but got a little more 'comical' at around the end.<strong>

**Now for those who didn't know, this story started out for me as an excuse to write smutt (which it still is) but then it progressed to something a little bigger which happened without me noticing...**

**You guys ready for this?**

**This story...ACTUALLY DEVELOPED A PLOT!**

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?**

**Ikr, but anyways, this story is going to have a happy ending for RusAme, I mean, I don't see how I can make it a sad ending or whatever but anyways, there's going to be a shitload of smutt (because its true purpose still remains) but will also demonstrate the development of Russia and America's relationship, of course, not without its troubles. I mean, Belarus is going to interfere because she's so obsessed with her bro, and a bunch of other shanannigans like that...**

**So, all in all, the story developed a plot (to everyone's shock) and there'll be more to come in due time xP If you enjoy my stories and are waiting for me to release more chapters you can check out my most popular ones (by which I mean the ones I prefer working on) such as:**

**World War III (centering on AmeCan but also mention of RusCan) - if you're a sadist, you'll enjoy this, if you have a sensitive heart, you might not enjoy it but, eh, give it a shot?**

**or**

**Detective Bonnefoy (centering on FrUk and mention of France x Jeanne (Joan)) - this was inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Shutter Island, Sherlock Holmes and a bunch of other detective related crap...I guess it's mystery/comedy/smutt/tragedy, all and all, I'm having a blast writing it xP**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. The Practice Date Gone Wrong

**So I changed my mind, next chapter will be the first date, this well...judging by the title totally isn't so...dans la vie la...(english: in life...)**

**Anyways, there is a sex scene and the reason I'm pointing this out is because when I was writting it, I paused and looked outside and I saw a cloud shaped like an erected penis xD It was actually super ironic!**

**So ENJOY now**

* * *

><p>"You're such a pig! How can you eat so much?" Russia complained as he stared at his date in disgust.<p>

America glared at Russia as he swallowed a huge hamburger without chewing. "Instead of staring at me eat, why don't you do it yourself?" America suggested with a hint of bitterness.

Russia rolled his eyes, "No thanks, I'm not hungry…"

America stood on his chair with a burger in his hand, "I know what you're doing!" He yelled, "You're trying to starve yourself so you can get sick and out of this date! But that's not going to happen!"

America shoved the burger in Russia's face trying to force it in his mouth. Russia angrily pushed away the American's arm and growled, "What the hell is – " Russia was interrupted by another burger shoved in his face.

Russia roughly pushed away America's arm once more and grabbed a fistful of fries, "Why don't you eat your fucking food instead of feeding it to me!" Russia roared and shoved the fries in America's mouth.

America swallowed the fries before speaking, "Because I'm not the one trying to get out of this date! Eat!" He yelled grabbing another burger.

"I just said I wasn't hungry! Not that I wanted out of this date!" Russia defended dodging the burger and throwing a milkshake hitting America's face.

"Liar!" America yelled throwing fries to his turn, "Why else would you not want to eat!"

"Because your poor table manners disgust me!" Russia hissed as the fries hit him along with two burgers that he had not seen in time to evade.

"E-excuse me…?"

"What!" They both yelled at the random intruder to their argument.

"U-um…I'm going to have to ask you to leave…" The employee of the fast food announced shyly.

America rolled his eyes, "Well way to go you Commie Bastard!" America sighed angrily, "You ruined our date! Are you happy?"

"What are you talking about?" Russia snapped, "I'm not the one who randomly shoved a burger in my face!"

"You didn't want to eat!"

"I wasn't hungry!"

"Liar!"

"Would you tell me how the fuck I'm lying!" Russia growled in frustration.

"You wanted the date to end faster!" America argued.

"I'm telling you that was not my intension!"

The two nations continued to argue in front of the restaurant before they were kicked off the property by other private restaurants not liking the scene they were making. This had been redundant since the beginning of their date which began at Coney Island. Russia had refused to go on a certain roller coaster and America had taken it as a sign of defiance to ruin a date he was less than enthusiastic about.

Once they were kicked off Coney Island for making a scene, just like at the restaurant, they walked around New York before going on a ferry to see Lady Liberty. On the way Russia got sea sick and America took it as another sign of defiance where the man was trying to empty his stomach purposely so he could complain that he didn't feel well to have the date end there. After being kicked off and banned from ferry rides across the country, then they made their way to the restaurant.

"Why is it you always only think about yourself?" America whined.

"I only think about myself!" Russia repeated furiously, "Who forced who on this date? Who is coming up with random accusations without any concrete proof! As far as I'm concerned, you're the one who wants to end this date!"

America was speechless yet blushing, "F-f-f-f-f—that's absurd!" He spat out looking everywhere but at Russia.

Russia suddenly caught on, "What the hell!" He yelled. "If you didn't want to go on a date you didn't have to!"

"W-what! It's not that I didn't want to go…" America mumbled guiltily, "I just got nervous a-and…I don't like being the girl in the relationship!"

"That's it?" Russia asked, "You got me kicked out of Coney Island, banned from ferries until further notice and kicked out of a fast food restaurant after some stupid food fight just because you didn't want to be the girl in the relationship!"

"Well…I am the master…it only makes sense." America pointed out.

Russia shook with anger not knowing how to get it out, he wanted to hit the American so much but didn't know where it would be most painful.

"You're insane." He growled darkly.

"Pff! Says you!"

Russia roared and grabbed America by the shirt and pulled him into a forceful kiss in public. Most people who saw stopped and whispered about it attracting the attention of others until all present were staring at them.

"That's right!" Russia declared breaking the kiss, "He's the woman in the relationship!"

Russia turned his heels and went his way.

"W-wait…where are you going?" America asked flustered.

Russia didn't answer, all he did was flip the American off.

Later that day, America finally arrived to the New York home on foot since Russia had taken the car and driven there. The blond opened the door to find everything destroyed and torn; his first reaction was to think that robbers had been there but thought about it a little more and realised it was Russia's doing.

"You bastard you'll never find it!" America yelled running to the location of the heart.

He got to his room where he found Russia destroying his furniture in search for his heart, "So you are dumb enough to keep it in, relatively, the same location." Russia mumbled surprised.

"Leave my room you beast!" America yelled tackling the large Russian.

With no difficulty, Russia was able to pin America bellow him and hold him in place with one arm. America continued to struggle and wriggle.

"Let me go!"

"No, you're going to tell me where my heart is so I can take it and leave." Russia growled.

"Never!"

"Oh, but there are ways to making a captive speak." Russia chuckled darkly. "Since I know how perverted your mind is, I know just what to do."

Russia grabbed the tip of his glove with his teeth and pulled it off freeing his hand. He slowly slid his free hand inside America's pants causing him to yelp and freeze.

"What? You're going to rape me?" America asked, "It's not like you haven't done it before!"

"It's not rape if you insinuate it and enjoy it." Russia stated, "Besides, this is torture. Sexual torture. It's the worst kind of torture known to men; it's mainly their girlfriends who use it against them when they're angry."

America's face paled, "Wait a minute Russia," America begged calmly, "I know what you're thinking…let's act calmly here…no need to do anything rash…"

"Tell me what I want to know and you'll be free to go." Russia repeated evilly.

"Fuck no!"

Russia grabbed America's dick and began stroking it lightly causing colour to return in the torture victim's face and a moan to erupt from his throat.

"That's not what I was expecting at all!" America exclaimed holding in moans. "I thought you were going to rip my dick off but you are going to rape me, you beast!"

Russia didn't reply to anything but considered doing what America said if his plan failed, which, personally, he thought it wouldn't. As Russia kept pumping America's member, having it harden and the amount of moans increase, he felt himself feel seduced by the America. However, he had self-control this time and resisted just devouring him.

"Beast…" America insisted with moans, "You're just a beast…"

America roughly arched his back as he felt his limit approach, that's when the unthinkable happened. Russia stopped everything and squeezed the throbbing length.

"Ow you jerk! What the hell?" America whined in pain.

"My technique always works better when the penis is hardened." Russia admitted, "Now tell me what I want to know."

"No!" America growled trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. "Now let me go!"

"So you can relieve yourself?" Russia teased.

America's face darkened, "W-well…aren't you going to do that…?"

Russia merely smiled.

"Oh come on! No girlfriend is that cruel to her boyfriend!" America whined moving his hips in hope finding pleasurable friction to relieve himself.

"This is sexual torture, America," Russia reminded, "Now tell me what I want to know. You just tell me where it is and you can satisfy your perverted needs."

"N-no!" America refused.

Russia tightened his grip dramatically.

"Ow! Stop it!"

Russia did it again.

"Owww! You bastard stop!"

"Then tell me what I want to know!"

"You'll just leave if I do!"

"Exactly!" Russia exclaimed tightening his grip some more.

"You're going to make it blow up!"

"That'll be your fault."

"How?"

"For not telling me where my heart is!" Russia growled.

"I-I won't tell you!" America insisted, his resistance faltering. His body was begging for release so visibly.

"Tell me!" Russia was beginning to weaken as his self control began to seep from his grasp, had the many times America touched his heart, literally, done this to him?

"Looks like I'm not the only one wanting release." America chuckled.

"Wha—"

Indeed, Russia was hard too and pocking America in an embarrassing matter through his pants.

"No just tell me what I want to know!" Russia desperately ordered ignoring his own hard on.

America moved his legs rubbing against it, causing a groan that oddly turned him on. He continued that manner until Russia decided to give up and simply take him. The Russian began with claiming the blond's lips and then pumping the erected member. America moaned in the kiss and struggled to free his hands. Overcome with lust, Russia let them free without thinking; however, America was no better, he slipped his hands inside Russia's pants and began to jerk him off at the same time.

The two came together, America a little ahead, and they collapsed into each other's arms.

"Heh, so much for your sexual torture," America stated.

"Guess I'll just have to rip off your dick now." Russia sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>So I wasn't sure on how to torture America...that just happened xD<strong>

**At first it was supposed to be super childish where Russia was going to threaten to drool on America's face or give him a wet willy**

**The second thing it was supposed to be was well...'rape' but that one was immediately removed because I didn't see how it would work out**

**The third thing was what I used to yay :D**

**Next chapter will be the actual first date and the chapter will be longer then all of the other ones! Since it's the date from the beginning to the end!**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. So Maybe Things Don't Go As Planned

**So I know I say stuff sometimes...like 'next chapter is the date, promise!' but...for those who know me very well, it comes as no surprise to see me not do what I said I would do xD**

**So ummm...I'm not going to say anything else cuz it'll just ruin the chapter but, on the bright side, this chapter is much longer than all the other ones I've written!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>America had slept well and it hadn't been because Russia had worn him out with his sexual punishment. Certainly not that because the crazy nation tried to rip off his manhood immediately after. America had only barely saved himself by grabbing Russia's heart and squeezing it tightly to gain his obedience.<p>

Now they were the next day and they were going to have their real date. Others might argue that they'd already had it but America would argue that they were stupid and that what happened in New York had just been a practice date. Nevertheless, seeing as they had been banned from New York until further notice, the two world powers would have to take a plane all the way to Orlando, Florida where they would have their real date in Disney World.

Of course, knowing that Russia would fully disapprove and be a total douche about going to the theme park, America had decided to keep it confidential until it was much too late to turn back.

And so, America sat up in his bed and stretched nicely before deciding to wake the Russian up.

_Where is that crazy bastard sleeping anyways? _America wondered not remembering much from after saving his penis from total annihilation.

It was only as he felt a human like mass next to him as well as his nakedness as he was trying to leave his bed that he realised he might have kissed it accidently when Russia tackled him yesterday.

Woops.

"You perverted weirdo! Get out!" America squealed blushing madly as he kicked the Russian literally out of bed.

"Ow…" He moaned, "What the hell?"

"Stop raping me!" America hissed.

"Then stop forcing me to!" Russia retorted angrily; in his defence, he had been waken up in the most horrible way ever.

"I don't force you to!" America defended.

"Da you do! You keep kissing my heart!" Russia pointed out thus winning the argument.

"Just get out!" America growled hiding his face in his pillow.

"Oh boy…" Russia sighed.

The only thing that passed through the former's mind was : _this is going to be a very long day._

After the two showered and dressed America announced that they would be heading to a waffle house first, for breakfast, and then to the airport where they would arrive in their date location.  
>"Where are we going?" Russia asked as they seated themselves in the waffle house.<p>

America squished his heart causing the Russian to randomly grab his chest and hit his face on the table.

"Ow! You idiot! Why did you do that!" He hissed glaring death at the man sitting before him.

"Do what?" America played dumb as he began to change the subject, "What are you going to have here?"

"What do you mean?" Russia asked. "On the me—"

America randomly squished Russia's heart again having him clutch his chest once more and then slam in face on the table as he did the first time.

"Would you stop it!"

"Sorry, it was funny…" America chuckled.

Without another word needed to be spoken, the waiter arrived asking for their order. America quickly answered for the both of the proclaiming that they would have everything on the menu.

"I can't eat all that." Russia stated, "You're going to waste so much food."

"I will not!" America stated sticking his nose up in the air, "I never waste my food."

All the waiters from the restaurant returned to their table much later carrying all the plates. They put them on the table and all simultaneously wished them a good meal. America grinned and pulled out some maple syrup with a maple leaf on the front.

"Mattie's maple syrup is the best and I eat it with everything!" He explained as he popped open the can and spilled the dense liquid on everything that could be considered food.

"Everything?" Russia asked with a hint of disgust.

"Well…mostly…" America corrected himself, "Just breakfast stuff really…"

"So your brother's nickname is Matvey?" Russia asked interesting himself in a different topic.

"No, Mattie." America corrected, "Why?"

"That would make his full name Matthew, da?" Russia asked.

"Yes, but why?"

"Interesting…"

America growled and threw a waffle at Russia face, "Don't try anything on my brother! Besides, you're supposed to be my boyfriend so try being a good one and only pay attention to me!"

"But he's like the good version of you, the one everyone likes." Russia teased, "He's the total package, and he looks like you but is kind, refined and polite."

"You son of a—" America paused and blushed deeply much to the confusion of the Russian facing him.

"What?"

"You…think I'm…hot…?"

Russia blushed as well, "W-what! When did I say that?"

"Well you didn't…but you implied it just now…" America stated, which was true.

A moment of silence reigned at the table until America squeezed the heart again.

"Don't embarrass me while eating breakfast now I can't concentrate on the food!" He whined.

Russia growled lowly but calmed down. He sat up straight and observed the American as he began eating. He hadn't noticed that he implied that he did enjoy the other's looks but, most of all, he was surprised that America had picked up on it. It was true though, that he thought the American was rather…beautiful. He enjoyed the colour of blue inhabiting his eyes and the yellow of his hair resembling that of a sunflower's. There had also been that moment after sex where he had thought…

Russia shook his head, those weird thoughts only began ever since the capitalist nation before him began kissing his heart and forcing him to have sex with him.

_It's nothing,_ Russia convinced himself, _It's really nothing._

"Stop staring at me!" America yelled throwing another waffle at the Russian's face.

This time, Russia wasn't going to take it. He grabbed a plate and threw it back hoping to hit the American but he had dodged it. A food fight similar to the one in New York erupted and resulted in the same way, they got kicked out of the waffle house and were banned from entering any other of their sibling restaurants.

"This so your fault." America hurried to blame Russia.

Russia sighed deeply knowing full well that arguing with the American would result in what had happened the previous day. He began following the American to the car they had been using but then stopped as he realised something. Since when did he ever care about angering America? Since when did he care in general about America?

Quickly, he decided he needed to redeem himself. The Russian ran behind the American and hurried to trip him. America landed square on his face having the heart slip out from his coat pocket. It had taken the two a few seconds to register what had exactly made a splat so silkily on the pavement a little further away.

"No! Mine!" America screeched first lunging for the heart.

Regardless of America's rapidity, Russia had the advantage and merely stepped on the smaller man, sealing him against the ground.

"This is wonderful," Russia began darkly with an eager smile, "I thought I would have to be stuck with you the whole day but now I can get my heart back and end this stupid relationship."

America squirmed under the solid foot of his assailant. "This is so unfair, you cheater…" He growled, "You caught me off guard."

Russia smirked, "Always the one to create an excuse," he spat, "Wonderful thing I won't have to deal with that anymore."

Naturally, America felt crushed but not only because Russia was crushing him with his foot, but also because he really wanted to go on their Disney date. It pained him to admit it, but America had begun enjoying his moments with Russia because they were always quirky and much more adventurous than with anyone else.

Suddenly, Russia lifted his foot and America thought it to be a chance to escape, but the former had brought it back down much too quickly and with such strength that it actually cracked the pavement beneath. As America moaned in pain Russia stalked joyfully towards his heart and picked it up.

"Hello old friend." He greeted.

America difficultly lifted his head and watched as Russia ripped out the plastic heart from his chest and replaced it with the real one. He threw the bloodied plastic heart to America and grinned, "For memory's sake."

And just like that, America's complete control over Russia, his first boyfriend, his first first of many things, walked away and headed back to where he came from. A cold wasteland that was always grim and violent.

America pushed himself up and tried sitting but it only hurt his back and so he was stuck to stay on all fours. He felt humiliated and wasn't sure about what he wanted to do but, apparently, he was.

"C-could you…" America stuttered, "Could you at least go on that date with me?"

The Russian stopped walking. "Don't be ridiculous."

* * *

><p>That night America had been rather upset and in pain physically not to mention emotionally. He didn't understand the emotionally part and so he had called over his brother to talk about it.<br>"So uhh…what happened exactly?" Canada asked staring in disgust as his brother stuffed himself with deep fried ice cream and other things that he didn't know was possible to deep fry.

"The commie bastard kicked me into the pavement," He said between large bites of deep fried ice cream, "And then refused to go on a date with me after he took his heart back!"

"So he broke up with you?"

"Yeah! And took his heart back!"

"Right…" Canada tried to understand, "I don't get it, I thought you didn't like Russia."

"I don't!" He argued before stuffing himself with more disgusting food, "He…he just hurt my feelings…"

"But you went out with him…" Canada added, "You even said you stole his heart and just now that he hurt your feelings…things like that wouldn't matter if you didn't like him…"

"What are you trying to say Mattie!" America growled not liking where the conversation was going, "Are you trying to say it's **my** fault?"

"No, I'm saying you actually did like him," Canada sighed with a smile, "That all that bothering him, pissing him off and getting all up in his face all the time was you trying to hog all his attention. You were acting the same way a middle school boy acts towards a girl in his class he really likes."

America blushed and glared at his brother, "The nerve of you to suggest that!" He hissed, "I'm telling you I don't like him!"

"America…" Canada sighed once more, this time America flinched at the name used by his brother, "I never really understand your train of thought, but one thing's for sure, it's insanely contradicting."

"I invite you to my home to make me feel better," America whined, "And you insult me! Why? I thought you were supposed to be nice!"

Canada grinned, "I'm truthful Al, there's a difference." He corrected, "I'm going to leave now and wait for you to realise that you actually did like him."

"You're stupid."

"And you need to remember about the G8 meeting tomorrow at Germany's." Canada added as he fetched his coat, "I almost forgot to tell you, but guess who has the pleasure of being seated next to him for intense supervision?"

"Ahh…that's no fair…" America pouted, "He's going to tell me to shut up every two seconds! Just like last time!"

"Not if you don't act like a child." Canada pointed out, he called Kumajirou who, with a heavy heart, parted from his best friend, "We're going now."

Again, America was left by himself in his house to ponder about the hurt Russia had left behind. He thought of what Canada had said and the declaration of himself having a crush on Communist.

"Stupid…" America cursed and fell on his pile of junk food.

He grabbed a nearby pillow and hugged it for comfort. The blonde American couldn't help but think about how the pillow was doing a much better job at providing comfort than his brother.

Slowly, America began to doze off on his pile of junk food thinking about how upset he was and about how that deep friend chocolate stabbing his back was most uncomfortable.

* * *

><p><em>America found himself surrounded in white for a moment and with the silhouette of a man before him.<em>

"_You're that creeper that says 'fellow'!" America recognized, "What the hell do you want again? Tell me that I have been killed by love?"_

_The silhouette only laughed and slowly disappeared._

"_Bastard."_

_Suddenly, America found himself in an office he had never seen before which was odd considering he had been brought into countless of them to be yelled at for starting wars, pissing off countries of spilling oil all over the ocean. _

_However, in this office, there were no windows, no painted walls, no paintings on the walls and only three pieces of furniture: two chairs and a desk. On the chair that faced the entire room sat Russia where as the other chair laid empty. On the desk was found a throbbing organ that America recognized too easily._

_The trouble maker stared silently at the scene displayed in front of him to see what would happen. Russia merely stared at the organ with such silence that his terrifying presence could have been forgotten as easily as Canada's. Abruptly the former stood, gripped the heart and threw it with renowned brute strength against the wall. This action did not come without consequence, as he heart slammed against the wall with a sickening cry Russia gripped his chest and fell to his knees._

_America was just about to take a step closer to the Russian when he suddenly sent the desk crashing to its destruction against the wall. The desk shattered like glass creating a mess all across the room. Russia panted heavily and glared at the heart that was still throbbing naturally._

"_God damn it." Russia cursed, "God damn it!"_

_He smashed his fist against the ground breaking through the floor and into pipes that could have been carrying water or other liquid substances not as wonderful as water._

"_If only…" He whispered to himself, "If only he hadn't found it…Why did it have to be him?"_

_Russia's gaze went from his heart to America causing the latter to flinch._

* * *

><p>America woke up with a gasp and jumped to his feet out of reflex. The sun of the following morning had risen and the birds chirped merely outside the house. He had seemed to have forgotten something rather important but soon remembered it to be the meeting taking place in Germany.<p>

Since America hadn't been informed of the time he would have to be present he decided to leave now but take his time to getting to Germany. As far as he was concerned the host wouldn't even let him speak so he might as well just skip the meeting and go play video games with Prussia. When he thought of it, America did remember that Prussia had been scheduled for an ass kicking in _Super Smash Bros. Brawl._

_Besides,_ America thought, _I don't want to see that Commie bastard_.

Russia.

To think that he had complete control over the other world power and wasted his chance to destroy his only threat. He could have destroyed Russia just like any other nation, excluding Canada, would have but he didn't take his chance, any of them.

Then, America thought of Disney World and about how much he had wanted to go with Russia. With Russia. That part in his train of thought bothered him a lot. He tried to think of someone else he would have liked to have gone there with but no one else came to mind. It was just as he thought the previous day, his time with Russia was unique and trouble some to many people excluding themselves at times but that's what made it worth a while and a good memory.

Determined, America looked at the time realising it was almost noon, _It takes about eight hours to get to Germany by plane,_ he calculated in his head, _When I get there the meeting might be over but I might have a chance to see him._

Instead of taking his time like he originally planed, he grabbed his alien friend Tony and ran to his basement. In his basement was a hidden entrance to a secret room, found in said mentioned room was a large aircraft that the military specifically pointed out to be used only in case of emergencies. Of course, the military and America had different definitions of emergencies.

Although America had never had official training as a pilot, he played a bunch of war video games that required the skills to drive, well, any type of aircraft from jetpacks to spaceships. In the video games rankings America was considered an ace pilot able to land a plane in the crappiest condition safely without any casualties.

Improvising, America managed to open the launch track and start the plane, the rest was mere logic that was acquired a few seconds after analysing all the buttons and levers. Soon the American was in the air and asking Tony had to get to Germany. However, the alien only had a map of the States and, since Germany was in an entirely different Continent, they had to improvise once more. It was then that America remembered he installed a GPS device in the jet, just for fun, with a Darth Vader voice. And so the two used that to guide their way to Germany.

* * *

><p>The sun had set long ago in Germany, the meeting had been rather productive for once and Canada had gotten to state some of his ideas and lead enticing debates, not to mention win them. However the American-look-a-like had been asked more than once if he had, indeed, updated his clone about the meeting. It was rare for America to miss a full meeting, even when he didn't want to go he at least attended part of it.<p>

"I think we're done for today," Germany announced arranging his papers, "This was very productive, good work. Now, remember that in two weeks we have a World Meeting in France. Canada, inform America. See you all then."

They all stood and began chatting amongst themselves about other things besides economy and warfare. Canada had been congratulated by other countries for his hard work and valid points giving him a sense of accomplishment and pride. Nevertheless, the quiet nation was worried and his mind preoccupied by his brother.

_I guess I'll go see him and talk to h—_

"STOP ALL MOVEMENTS!"

America crashed through the window with an army parachute sending chards of glass flying everywhere across the room.

_And I guess I won't _have_ to anymore…_ Canada concluded.

"God damn it America!" Germany hissed, "Did you have to break the window!"

"Yes, or else I would have been too late!" America panted as he struggled with the unhooking of his parachute.

"Too late for what?" The irritated German asked.

Finally, the parachute was unhooked and America scanned the room quickly before finding the man he was looking for. "You!" he growled pointing at Russia who had tried to sneak away.

"Christ," the Russian cursed, "Can't you leave me alone?"

"No!" America yelled running over to him and tackling him, "Not until you accept to go on a date with me!"

Russia blushed lightly as did everyone in the room who was shocked by America's demand.

"Do you hear yourself!" Russia asked annoyed.

"Of course I do!" America yelled, "Now go on a date with me!"

"No!" Russia snarled trying to push the American off.

Seeing as America was losing balance and about to fall off, he decided to grip on the first thing that came to mind. The first thing that came to mind was plunging his hand in Russia's chest, as he had done it so many times, and grabbing the heart. As it was thought, it was done. However, the object was not hooked in place and so America fell on his heart holding Russia's throbbing heart.

"Ha!" He yelled proudly.

Just like the first time, Russia was flaming pissed. America realised this and ran away just like the first time with Russia tight on his heels.

"This is why I don't like having him over…" Germany sighed slapping his hand against his face.

"Did…did he just rip out Russia's heart?" England stuttered incredulously.

* * *

><p>The two nations ran across the building until America was cornered again and Russia broke through the ceiling.<p>

"Just go on a date with me!" America whined, "I have your heart so I win!"

"No! I got it back so you're supposed to leave me alone!" Russia retorted angrily as he walked closer, "Give it back or else I'll smash your face in!"

As frightening as that threat would have sounded years ago, it had no effect on America. The blond stared at him defiantly and lowered his hands to his side, "I know you won't hurt me." He said.

"Why? Because you have my heart you think you're safe?" Russia snarled, "That was then, this is now and now is me pissed off and ready to spill some blood."

America shook his head, "I know the truth."

Russia glared, "The truth?" He repeated.

"Yeah," America nodded, "You love me don't you?"

Russia stopped all movements and seemed to pale, "What are you talking about?" He asked dryly.

"It all makes sense now…" America mumbled to himself as he thought through what he had just said, "You could have taken your heart back many times but you never did, maybe because you were curious at first but later because you didn't want to."

"That's idiotic." Russia denied, "Why then would I have taken my heart back after you dropped it?"

"Because…" America thought for a minute, "Because you had basically told me you liked me when you implied I was hot! And you didn't like that because it wasn't natural considering our previous relationship status so you had to end it!"

"You're making stuff up." Russia argued desperately.

"Oh! And, when you got back home," America added victoriously, "You threw your heart around, even if it hurt you, because you were angry that you did fall in love with me! You said: _Why did it have to be him?_"

Russia balled his fists and lunged at America. The American winced and closed his eyes but the anticipated punch landed just next to his head, against the wall.

"How do you know about that?" He hissed cornering the smaller male. "There are no cameras or windows in that room, and no one was in the house. How do you know?"

America stared speechless at the tall man before him, he looked into his beautifully coloured eyes resembling amethysts and smiled.

"Because you just confirmed it." He replied.

Angrily, Russia pressed his lips against the American's which was the last thing the latter had been expecting but was not bothered, he waited until Russia released him. "And so you know I love you." Russia growled, "Leave it at that. Give me back my heart and forget about everything, it's better that way."

America had unconsciously begun to hand it back to him but just as Russia was about to grip the throbbing organ, America pulled it away and pushed it to his own chest.

"No." America refused shaking his head.

"And why not?" Russia asked annoyed.

"Because…I think I might like you too…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh SHADDUP! EVERYONE LOVES A SAPPY MOMENT HERE AND THEN!<strong>

**But this isn't the end of the story...yet xD I do plan for much more drama! Now that the ****two main characters know how they feel about each other, they'll begin to experience themselves a little more seriously and try to get to know each other...try **

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNN! THERE WILL ALSO BE THE ARRIVAL OF A CHARACTER I DON'T TEND TO USE OFTEN!**

**Try to guess who it is. Hints: It starts with 'C' and ends with 'Hina' ;p**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Special  4th of July

**Happy birthday America :)**

* * *

><p>America woke up with a bright grin even though it was rather early in the morning. It had been about a week since he and Russia had officially become boyfriends or lovers, which ever, and now they were celebrating their most important day together.<p>

America's birthday.

Anyone could have guessed the importance of this day for the American if they took in consideration his narcissism and egotism but this feeling had double with the acquiring of a boyfriend. The only positive difference for the other countries was that now the highest expectation for an amazing gift laid on the broad shoulders of Russia.

America made a b-line for the phone and dialed the Russian's number. Ever since the meeting a few weeks ago, the two had confessed to each other and, although Russia hadn't taken his heart back, he didn't feel endangered anymore or that America would attempt to take advantage of him as he had first aspired to do.

"Da?" Russia answered.

"Hello!" America chirped.

"It's late here..." Russia stated sounding very tired.

"Whatever, just get on a plane and get over here." America shrugged, "Today's a special day."

"It is?" Russia asked.

"Yes..." America insisted.

"What day is it?" Russia continued clueless.

America shouldn't have been shocked at said reaction; the Russian had been his long time enemy ever since the communist revolution during the First World War, it seemed only natural for them not to remember their birthdays. But the situation had changed big time since then, the two were now lovers.

Shouldn't have Russia had taken the time to figure out the date and prepare for it now? Granted he himself had not up taken the task to learn Russia's birthday but that was besides the point at the moment.

"It's the 4th of July." America hinted.

So many of his artists had gone international, the one at the top of the charts was now Katy Perry, and they all mentioned his birthday at some point. The one that seemed to be the most popular at the moment was Fireworks by Katy Perry – America really enjoyed said song too – and it mentioned his birthday just before the chorus.

"What's so special about that day?" Russia asked.

America simply wanted to scream but he took in consideration that Russia had no knowledge of his birthday due to situations in the past.

"It's my -"

America didn't have time to finish his sentence, a shriek came from the other end and the phone dropped the floor with a loud bang.

"Hello?" he asked confused.

The other end was quiet but the scrapping on the floor indicated that the phone had been picked up, not necessarily by Russia.

"Stay away from Vanya." Belarus hissed, "American pig."

The line went dead.

America slowly assessed the situation. Belarus was known for her obsession with her brother and over protectiveness when he showed interest to others. Regardless of Belarus, Russia and he had still managed to engage in a romantic relationship after the few trials they had to overcome. Now it was the American's birthday and he wanted to spend it with his boyfriend, regardless if he remembered or not.

"That boyfriend stealing bitch!" America hissed aloud.

For a moment he had surprised himself to have reacted such a way but shrugged it off and began to devise a plan. He pictured this situation as the video game Mario vs Donkey Kong; in the videogame, Donkey Kong kidnapped Princess Peach and Mario, the renowned Italian plumber, had to save the princess and defeat the angry monkey. In the scenario, America played the role of Mario, Princess Peach was Russia and Donkey Kong was the blood thirsty Belarus.

In the end, even with imagining the scenario as a very successful arcade game, America found himself too excited to take the time and plan something thoroughly and decided to do what he always did best; improvise.

The American used the jet that had been hidden in his basement in case of emergencies and quickly flew in direction of Russia. After America had brought it home, Tony had used his alien knowledge to improve and pimp the jet. Now the jet could travel at light speed just like in the Star Wars movies. The only problem with that was that the speed was only used to travel very great distances in space, he could easily miss Russia's place by travelling so fast. However, regardless the risks of failure and probably ending in some unknown place in outer space America decided to engage in light speed only for a second.

Oddly enough, that plan worked but he found himself in the depths of Siberia and now had to wonder all the way back to Moscow. This time, the hero decided that he didn't have to force the motor of the aircraft as he did to reach the country in a matter of seconds and calmly fly all the way back to the capital. The sun was gently rising in the land of Russia and America slowly began to understand why Russia had sounded so tired and what time it had probably been when he woke him up.

But of course, he didn't really care.

America landed his plane just outside the gates of Russia gigantic house resembling the version of Hyrule castle in the game Twilight Princess when it was barricaded by the Twilight zone.

For all America knew, maybe it was.

He entered the premises and just as he did so, a red alarm went off alerting everyone in the world that he had entered territory guarded by Belarus. A cage immerged from under the snow boxing in America therefore trapping him.

"Damn..."

With a heavy, twirling gust of wind carrying thousands of snowflakes that had laid peacefully on the ground, Belarus appeared in front of America.

"I told you to stay away..." she hissed darkly.

"He's my boyfriend! Give him back!" America argued.

"Vanya is simply confused..." Belarus nodded her head negatively, "When he comes back to his senses he will know that I am the only one for him."

"You're insane!" America growled.

"Silence!" She roared.

Belarus took a step forward causing America to step back but his space was limited and soon his back was pressed against the metal bars of the back side of the cage. Belarus grabbed his jacket by the collar and forced him forward by pulling. Their noses barely touching, the Belarusian fished inside the pockets and pulled out Russia's heart. America had decided to keep it with him for safe keeping but now regretted that idea that had seemed brilliant at the time.

"Hey! No!" America objected but was pushed back against the metal bars before he could do anything.

"Stupid American." Belarus grinned deviously. "You should never have kept something as important as this on you. Now he will be mine."

America felt horrible and desperate. He truly had fallen in love with Russia and he knew that the latter felt the same way, the only thing that stuck in the back of his head was the fact that maybe – just maybe – his control and clumsiness when using the heart had influenced Russia's feelings. If that were the case and if Belarus would do the same, then this relationship that had made him so happy and his first sexual partner would be gone forever.

And this was all happening on his birthday!

How crappy was this!

"Give it back!" America roared shaking the cage as if, by some miracle, the bars would shatter and let him free.

"Give it a rest," Belarus suggest smugly, "This cell of yours is made of pure osmium. The strongest naturally occurred metal in the world. You'll have a bitch of a time breaking through that."

"This isn't fair!" America desperately cried as he finally gave up and leaned on the bars, "It's my birthday! I shouldn't have to be going through this! I just want to spend it with Russia."

"Do you hear yourself!" Belarus sounded annoyed but also upset which confused America, "You two have been enemies forever! How come, all of a sudden, you're not fucking each other! I've been by his side forever and he's never given me any consideration!"

America was speechless and could think of nothing to say but had completely understood the situation. Belarus was incredibly jealous of their relationship which was to be expected considering she had tried to start one countless times and countless ways but never had any of them come close to working. The only thing America hadn't expected was how high this jealousy of hers could go. Although he had used the word 'incredible' to describe it, it was far beyond that; it was a jealousy that the universe itself couldn't contain.

"Well…maybe he's just into guys?" America suggested not helping his case.

"Shut up!" Belarus growled furiously, "It won't matter for long anyways!"

America was about to say something else when he had taken in note that Belarus had just spoken as if she had come up with a solution.

"That's right." Belarus continued maliciously. America must have made a face betraying shock without noticing, "That stupid British bunny couldn't find me a spell to become a man so I did the next best thing! I went to that Italian sissy and had him give me his love spell!"

"Love spell?" the American repeated.

"Yes! How else do you think he got that brute Germany to fall for him?" Belarus questioned rhetorically, "Anyways, I have to kiss the heart and say _ti amo_ and Vanya will be mine!"

America wasn't really convinced that that was a spell or magical incantation but he couldn't necessarily take that risk. His love would soon become unrequited if nothing was to be done and, again, it was his birthday and he was determined to have an awesome one!

"Y-you won't get away with this!" America stuttered as he realised how lame that sounded. It was something every super hero said, at least once, to the super villain that caught him when they were in a moment of despair before realising something mind blowing and kicking the villain's butt. However America wasn't sure which epiphany would hit him helping him defeat the crazy woman before him.

"I think I will." Belarus grinned, "Now, you'll be staying here until I accomplish the spell having Vanya love me and only me."

With a typical evil laugh, Belarus retreated heading inside the gothic version of Hyrule castle which was otherwise known as Russia's home. Without losing much hope just yet, America began hitting the bars as hard as he could to try to pry them loose or even dent them enough for him to be able to squeeze through. Being fully aware that every minute wasted on trying to break loose was a minute where Belarus got closer to accomplishing her goal and taking Russia away forever.

"She's really like Koschei…except she torments men…"

America turned around rapidly towards where came the sound. There, standing in the snow, was Russia.

His Russia.

His boyfriend.

"Russia!" America cried in happiness as he flung himself to the bars nearest his lover, "How did you escape?"

"I'm incredibly powerful America," Russia stated as if he were a dumb kid, "She tied me in ropes and told me to stay put, so when she left I broke loose and jumped out the window."

"Don't talk to me like that!" America hissed, "Who was the one who shrieked like a little girl over the phone!"

"That woman is freaky!" Russia defended, "How would you have reacted if she sneaked up on you like that!"

"I probably wouldn't have shrieked." America stated.

"We'll just see when that happens to you." Russia settled.

"I guess we will." America agreed.

The two glared at each other for a minute which would have reminded everyone of the old days when both nations couldn't stand each other.

America sighed and shook his head, "Forget this. Just get me out of here."

"Do it yourself."

"Really?" America asked exasperated, "You're really going to act this childish?"

"No but you can get out yourself." Russia stated.

"No I can't!" America growled, "I tried breaking through these bars and I can't even make a stupid dent!"

"You don't have to do that." Russia sighed and pointed upwards.

America looked up and noticed that there was nothing stopping him from heaving himself over the bars and out of the prison. He had basically been trapped in an open box and realising this made him feel stupid about trying to break through the osmium.

"Shut up."

Nevertheless, Russia giggled.

America pushed himself over the side of the cage and landed in Russia's open arms who hugged him tightly and cradled him. This display of emotion felt odd but didn't cause any complain since America had always thought he would be hugged like this by the one he loved on the day of his birthday.

Birthday.

The blond American looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun that had been rising, for what felt like moments ago, was centering the blue sky. It was about noon which means that it was about six-ish back home. He had wasted most of his day trying to save Russia from that insane demon that called herself a kind sister.

She was more obsessed than anything.

"Come on, let's go." Russia said taking his lover's hand and leading him away from his home.

"No." America objected.

"Why not?"

"She…" there was a moment of silence. America couldn't manage to bring up the fact that Belarus had stolen Russia's heart and was planning on cursing him to love her. However, the expression the American wore deeply worried the Russian who guessed easily what had happened.

"She…took it, da?" Russia asked.

"I-I decided to keep it on me for safe keeping!" America hastily explained, "I didn't think anything like this would ever happen! Especially on my birthday!"

"Birthday?" Russia repeated.

"Yeah!" America confirmed bitterly. "You forgot and I was going to tell you –"

"Nyet," Russia interrupted, "Nyet, we are the 3rd of July. Your birthday is tomorrow."

"What?" America asked angrily, "Do you really think I would confuse the date of my birthday?"

"Anything is possible." Russia admitted.  
>"You're really pissing me off!" America hissed and took out his cell phone, "Here! I'll even prove it! Today's the – "<p>

America paused.

The date marked the 3rd of July and not the 4th.

"See?"

"Shut up."

He closed the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Do you really think I would forget such an important date?" Russia asked somewhat accusingly.

"W-well…I don't know…" America mumbled feeling flustered, "I mean…we've hated each other for so long… Why would you have cared to remember about it?"

Russia smirked and patted America's head. "You're so oblivious."

"Shut up…" he mumbled again staring at the ground.

Russia cupped America's cheek with his gloved hand and gently made him look away from the ground. The two exchanged looks and then pressed their lips together for a short moment that felt as long as eternity.

"Here." Russia said taking out a small jar that could easily been mistaken as a flask from his pocket. A cork held the content inside, being a single seed, shut with a small chain passing through it; he handed it to America, "I was going to give it to you tomorrow but I guess I can give it to you now. Happy birthday."

America took it and stared at it perplex, it wasn't something he had been expecting, birthday gift wise. Before he could ask about the seed or anything else, Russia continued.

"That's a sunflower seed," He said staring at the petit grain, "Before I had you, this was the only thing that ever lit my heart and keep me warm in this cold wasteland. Now, I have you to light my heart and become my special sunflower that will continuously bloom, regardless of the season."

America blushed deeply and hid his face against Russia's chest, "You're so cheesy."

"Da, but that's because I love you." Russia chuckled.

Love.

"Not for long." America stated.

"Hm?"

"Belarus still has your heart!" America exclaimed, the thought had completely escaped his mind, "She has a special magic chant thing to make you love her!"

"I guess you'll have to play the hero, da?" Russia sighed with a small smile.

"Damn straight!" America shouted and punched his fist in the air, "Now that my man has given me a gift followed by a cheesy speech, there's no way I'm letting him fall into the hands of evil!"

America ran straight for, what he would always refer to from here on out as, Hyrule castle to confront Belarus and get Russia's heart back. Since the two had assumed that Belarus wanted to perform the chant in front of Russia, they thought it best if he kept hiding until the whole matter was solved and his heart laid comfortably in the hands of America.

America burst into the house with a booming presence and yelled at the top of his lungs:

"Belarus! Show yourself! Let's settle this once and for all!"

The house was dark and quiet until faint whistling whipped through the air and a dagger, nearly landing in the center of America's face slashed his cheek drawing blood. More followed at the same incredible speed but this time America had managed to dodge them all.

Belarus slowly walked down the main stairs and into the light. She seemed insane and twitching at the moment. America noticed that she was clutching the heart in her left hand and holding a knife in her right. She was whispering something inaudible over and over again as she slowly walked down; something resembling:

"Where's Vanya? My Precious Vanya…"

America shuddered at this sickly obsession but was worried about how tight she was squeezing the heart, if it was too tight it would hurt Russia and the worst case scenario was that this could cause his death.

"Give me the heart!" America ordered extending his hand.

Belarus froze and slowly lifted her head. Her hair moved from in front of her face and revealed a look of pure craziness that frightened America since he hadn't know it to be possible. "How about I give you death!" She hissed and threw the knife.

America caught the knife just before it was going to pierce his face. He sighed as he lowered down the knife and wondered when it was exactly he had begun holding his breath.

Blood dripped down his hand and his wrist. He threw the knife down and stared at his hand for a short moment.

"Big mistake!" He heard.

America jerked his head up and only caught a glimpse of Belarus swinging her knife down. America closed his eyes and winced, awaiting excruciating pain but instead felt a strong arm pull him back and lean him against a strong, well-built chest.

He opened his eyes to find Russia blocking the lethal blow with a lead pipe. Belarus had probably seemed almost as shocked as he. Russia quickly unarmed Belarus and then hurried to hit her left wrist to have her release his heart. The organ fell to the floor and rolled away from them but not for long for America had leaped onto it and clutched it tightly against his chest.

"No!" Belarus cried falling to her knees. "Why Vanya? Why? _Ti amo! Ti amo! Ti amo!_"

America quickly jumped to his feet and covered Russia's ears, "No! Don't listen!" He desperately begged, "She's trying to curse you! To make you love her!"

"What?" Russia asked removing his boyfriend's hands from his ears.

"Yeah! Italy told her it was a love spell!" America informed.

"America…" Russia smirked, "_Ti amo_ means _I love you_ in Italian."

"What?" America asked staring blankly.

"Happy birthday America," Russia laughed kissing the smaller male, "Hope you had a wonderful adventure."

* * *

><p><strong>My friends, this is the last chapter of Light My Heart<strong>

**I know I said there would be more but the following chapters would be too different for the original story so I'll just make a new series of Russia and America trying to control their new relationship.**

**Be on the look out for a new series called **Hamburger Street**!**

**Until then, I bid to you all, adieu!**


End file.
